


Catastrophe

by PandaBlossom



Series: Natural Disasters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt!Sugawara, Hurt!Takeda, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lost - Freeform, Natural Disasters, Other, Sad Story, Seperation, Storms, Tsunamis, Vacation, hurt!hinata, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: When the Karasuno volleyball team wins a free trip to an island, none of them expected it to be the worst vacation of their lives when a Tsunami hits the island and separates the team.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the day! 4/20! lol.
> 
> I’m so excited for this story and I’m so glad that there are so many of you that have been patently waiting since December when I first announced this story ( ^ω^ )  
> I plan to roll out an update every two weeks but we will see, so I won’t promise anything.
> 
> And I originally wanted this story to be like my other story Disaster that went day by day, but there are a lot more perspectives so it gonna be kinda different.  
> Also check out my other story Disaster if you haven’t yet!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy this first, pretty choppy chapter!

“Woah! It’s so cool!” Hinata said the moment they stepped off the ferry.

 “I know! I can’t believe we won this trip! One whole week in paradise!” Nishinoya said.

There had been a contest going around for a chance to win a trip to one week of island paradise. And it just so happened that the Karasuno volleyball team had won. 

“Alright, I know you’re all excited but it’s almost 3:30 and we need to get our stuff to the villa.” Ukai told the fourteen students. 

“Where is this place we’re staying at?” Daichi asked.

“It’s a small villa up on the other side of the mountain.” Takeda answered.   
“We’ll need to take a bus most of the way.” 

“Most of the way?” Ennoshita questioned. 

“Yeah.” Ukai said,  
“Once we get past a certain point, it turns into a dirt path that can only be traveled by foot. That’s why we packed light.”

“Yes, that’s why we need to catch the next bus as soon as possible.” Takeda said.   
“It’s about an hour drive from here.” 

“Another hour?” Hinata complained.  
“I’m tired of sitting.” 

“I know you’re all probably ready to be out of boats and buses and all of that, but once we get there we can go down to the beach and get some exercise.” Ukai said,  
“But for now, let’s catch the bus before it leaves.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

“Make sure you didn’t leave anything on the bus.” Ukai said as the last of them got off.

They double checked to make sure they had gotten everything off the bus before it left. Now all they had to do was walk the rest of the way to the villa. 

“Don’t stray from the path. It’s all forest and you could get lost.” He added as they made the trek to the top. 

“This is how we get there?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I don’t even the see the building.” Tsukishima added, not enjoying the walk, weather, or that fact the he spent hours on a boat and bus with everyone and now another week.

“It’s a little hidden, but this path should take us right there.” Takeda said. 

“I’m so excited!” Hinata exclaimed.    
“I’ve never been to a place like this before!”

“Me neither. This is kind of exciting.” Yachi said, trying to keep up with Hinata. 

“I just want you all to know that if you want to go out, you need to be with someone. I don’t want any of you going off anywhere by yourselves.” 

“Yes coach.” They all responded to Ukai. 

“Will we have to travel this way every time?” Tanaka asked. 

“I think there’s a path that’s faster when going down to the beach.” Takeda chimed in.   
“But we will have to go this way to get back to town.”

No one really seemed happy about traveling up a dirt path to get to where they were staying. Especially when they heard it was supposed to rain this week as well. 

“I think I see it!” Hinata said, pointing to the house that was starting to come into view. Despite the journey to get to it, the villa was actually really nice. It had a traditional tropical look and low angled roof. The front had a large balcony the reach across the whole front of the second floor. Underneath were large wooden beams holding it up, and a large door in the middle of the first floor wall. 

The front yard wasn’t much. It wasn’t fenced in, but there was a small clearing that made it look more like a complete home than one just in the middle of the forest.

“Wow. It’s huge.” Yamaguchi said as they came up on it. 

“It says it sleeps 20 people.” Takeda said, “so there will be some extra room.” 

“Let’s go inside!” Hinata said and started racing up to the entrance. 

“You don’t get a head start, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled like usual and ran after the shorter first year. 

“Doesn’t matter, they can’t get in without the key.”  Ukai said, holding up the key to get into the villa as he watched the two first years race up to the house.

“This is going to be a long week.” Tsukishima sighed, irritably.

“One long week of fun!” Nishinoya said in spite of Tsukishima’s comments. 

“Come on guys, we haven’t even gotten to the villa yet. Relax.” Ukai said. 

Finally, after trudging up a dirt path in the mountains, they finally reached the entrance to the villa. 

“Woah! It’s even amazing on the inside!” Hinata said when they entered the villa. The main room was very open and spacious with only a small area that had a TV and couches with a small coffee table in the middle. The other side of the room was a hallway that led to the kitchen and one of the bathrooms. And straight ahead was the  staircase that led upstairs. 

The room was mostly light, birch wood and with the large glass windows, made the room very bright. 

“There’s so much space!” Hinata continued saying, complimenting everything the house had to offer. Watching him was exhausting.

“There’s plenty of space and lots of room, so feel free to decide where you’re sleeping and settle in before we make more plans.” Ukai said and had everyone venturing upstairs to find rooms. 

“There should be enough to have two per room.” Daichi said. He was kind of glad that they all didn’t have to share a sleeping area like the did at training camps, but he didn’t expect there to be so many rooms either. 

Everyone seemed to be situated before Daichi even got all the way up the stairs. 

“This place is huge.” Sugawara said to Daichi.

“Everyone better be happy with where they are sleeping, since they’ll have to share for a week.” Daichi said exasperated. He was so tried from traveling all day and just wanted to sleep. 

“Oh no you don’t.” They heard Ennoshita say.  
“Neither of you are sleeping on this side of the house near the girls.” He said to Tanaka and Nishinoya at the end of the hall.   
“Nor are you sharing a room. Most of us would like to sleep at night.” 

“Fine. I’ll stay with Asahi.” Nishinoya said, taking his bags to his room without another word. Ennoshita looked relieved that neither of them argued about it, but now had to deal with them and Hinata and Kageyama being rowdy. 

Most of them were tired from the long trip to get to the ferry, then ride it to the island just to get on a crowded bus to the mountain, to have to walk up it with their luggage to get to the house. 

But since those four were really the only ones who managed to sleep whenever they could, they were wide awake and fully energized now. 

“Alright, alright.” Ukai said, coming up the stairs with Takeda-Sensei behind him.   
“Let us get settled and once you’re done, go downstairs and we’ll discuss the rest of the day.” 

Of course, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama were the first down, but everyone else was actually getting settled in, while they just put their luggage in the rooms they were staying in, instead of unpacking.

“Hey, Daichi.” Sugawara said, taking Daichi’s attention away from the rowdy four who trampled down the stairs.   
“Wanna share this one?” 

“Sure.”   
It was the first room on the right that was unclaimed and the only one left with an ocean view.

“Wow,” Sugawara said, gawking at the overlook. They were really high up in the mountains and could see down to the beach and ocean.   
“I don’t know if I’ll feel the same by the end of the week, but right now, I never want to leave.” 

Daichi smiled at how amazed Sugawara was with the place. He was standing by the glass, balcony door and stayed watching the view until Ukai popped his head in and said that they were meeting downstairs. 

“I guess we better go join them and see what we’re doing tonight.” Suga said a little sadly as he walked away from the door. 

“I don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be done before sunset.” 

It was now Suga’s turn to smile.   
“I can’t wait.” 

 

They eventually made their way downstairs, where everyone was seated in the living room area. 

“Is that everyone?” Takeda asked.

“Yep. All here!” Hinata said. 

“Okay, now we can decide what we’re going to do this evening.” Ukai said. 

“Sleep...” Yamaguchi said with a yawn, and quite a few others agreed with him. The trip was exhausting. 

“Well, we still need to get food for dinner, so how about those who want to stay, can, and those who want to go can come with.” Takeda said. 

“I think we already know who wants to come with.” Ukai said, referring to the four rowdy players who wanted to explore.   
“But what about everyone else? Do you all want to stay?” 

Everyone else nodded and said they’d stay and wait for dinner while the others went out.  

“Just so we know where everyone is, Hinata, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Tanaka, myself, and Ukai are going out while everyone else stays?” Takeda confirmed.

“Sounds about right.” Daichi said, “We’ll make sure nothing happens while you’re gone.” 

“Not that there’s much to watch out for. The hyper ones are the ones going. Everyone else is half asleep.” Sugawara laughed.

“Alright, you all should be fine for a little while. We should go now though since it’s already getting late.” Ukai said. 

“Yay! Let’s go!” Hinata said, then went over to the front door to wait. 

“We’ll be back soon. Try to rest before the rowdy bunch get back.” Ukai said humorously.

“See you all later.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

“I don’t remember the place mentioning that you had to travel by foot on dirt roads to get anywhere.” Takeda said. 

“Yeah, you’d think they’d mention it. Let’s just hope it doesn’t rain too much so this doesn’t turn into mud.” Ukai agreed. They had a good twenty minute walk down the mountain before they finally reached their destination. 

“We’re here! Let’s go to the beach!” Hinata exclaimed, running out to the small, seaside town once they got out of the mountains. 

“Wait for us, Shouyou!” Nishinoya called after him, running to catch up with him with Tanaka and Kageyama. 

“As long as they stay together, they can do whatever they want.” 

Ukai and Takeda then went to some of the shops to find food for dinner, while the other four went down to explore the beach. 

“It’s so pretty!” Hinata said, admiring the white, sandy beach and the slowly setting sun.  
“We get a whole week of awesome!” 

“Look! Over there!” Nishinoya said. 

“No way! And no one is using it!” Tanaka said, but it was Kageyama who raced over to the vacant, beach volleyball setup.

“It just got even better!” Hinata said. 

“Two on two?” Nishinoya suggested. 

“Let’s do it!” Tanaka said, and the four paired up and got ready. 

“I’ve never played on the beach before!” Hinata said. 

Tanaka laughed.   
“Doesn’t look like Kageyama has either.” He said, commenting on the way Kageyama didn’t seem used to standing in the sand for volleyball. 

“Shut up! It’s not normal.” He said. 

“Okay, okay! Let’s play!” Nishinoya said, serving the ball to the other side of the net. 

The four played for about half and hour, both sides playing relatively well for playing on the beach, before Hinata’s sloppy receive bounced the ball into a small canal between the entrance of the beach and the small shops.

“Way to go, airhead.” Kageyama said. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Hinata countered. 

“Let’s just go get it.” Tanaka said. 

The four trudged over to the canal and looked down to find the ball floating in the dirty water. 

“That’s a lot further down than I can reach.” Tanaka said.

“I’ll jump down, you just pull me up.” Nishinoya said.

“Don’t fall in, Nishinoya-Senpai.” Hinata said. 

“I’ll be alright.” He said, jumping down to the small path besides the water. “Wow, it’s really echo-y in here.” 

Once he was down, he stretched out his arm to reach for the ball that was starting to float further away.

“Al...most... got it...” he strained, but still couldn’t reach. 

“Hold on, I’m coming.” Tanaka said, jumping down as well to help before it could float away any further. His arms were much longer and he retrieved the ball a lot easier than Nishinoya.

“I could’ve gotten that if I wanted to.” Nishinoya said, bitterly with a little humor. 

“Sure, sure, that’s why-“ 

“Tanaka-Senpai... you’re face just got really pale, Hinata said, where he and Kageyama were laying on their stomachs, looking down at the two second years in the canal. 

Kageyama and Hinata were then confused as to why their Senpai’s were completely frozen and lost all color of their skin. 

“What’s-“ Hinata turned to see what they were looking at, but froze as well when he saw an enormous, tsunami wave headed right at them.

 

☆☆☆

 

“I hope this is enough.” Takeda said, holding several bags of take-out for dinner. They went to many shops to get a variety of food for all sixteen of them. 

“Hopefully,” Ukai said, “and once we leave, we will have the others to help carry all of this.” 

The went to one last store, but they both felt the anxious atmosphere the moment they walked in. Even the young store clerk looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Let’s just get drinks and get outta here.” Ukai said quietly to Takeda, who nodded and agreed. 

They walked over and grabbed some drinks to take back to the house to have with dinner. They were only browsing for a few minutes before they heard the store clerk gasp and watched him run into the back. 

“What was-“ Takeda answered his own question when he heard. They both turned their heads and saw the enormous wave headed straight for the ocean front buildings. 

They were both frozen in fear and shock and couldn’t make themselves move before the impact. The windows burst and the store was instantly filled with water, knocking out the power with it. 

Then, after a few moments of being caught under the strong current of water, Ukai emerged, coughing and trying to catch his breath as he tried to maneuver in the flooded store. 

“Sensei!” He called out loudly, but his voice was drowned out by the water crashing into the wall and destroying everything in its path. 

He looked around but didn’t see the teacher. He took a breath and went back under to try and find Takeda, but there was nothing to see when the water was that murky and dark. 

He searched for a couple more seconds before finding Takeda floating, unconscious near the back wall. Ukai swam over and pulled Takeda up and held onto to him with one arm and a pipe attached to the ceiling with another. 

There’s was nothing to do but for it to be over. The water continued to fill up the store and took a while before it finally stopped, leaving Ukai to keep only his and Takeda’s head above the water before they ran out of room. 

It was a long while before the water started slowly leaving the store, but that was nothing. Even once they got out... what were they going to do? 

 

☆☆☆

 

Only a couple minutes after the six left, everyone else stayed in the living room and watched some quiet tv; which was really just background noise while one by one they eventually dozed off, leaving Daichi and  Sugawara to be the only ones still awake. 

“Gone for not even twenty minutes and these guys are all asleep.” Daichi laughed.

“They’re probably still walking down the mountian.” Suga chimed in. 

“Yeah, that’s a really long way. I’m surprised there’s no transportation to get to the beach.” 

“I know. Maybe we should take advantage of how long they’re going to be gone and try to sleep a little as well. Who knows how much sleep we’re going to get with those four here.” Suga joked, talking about the four that went with Takeda and Ukai. 

“Not such a bad idea.” Daichi said, putting his hands behind his head and laying back where he sat on the couch. 

“Guess we’ll sleep until they get back.” 

“That won’t be very long.” 

“Not at all.” 


	2. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost 11 and I have a race tomorrow but I also wanted to watch Bungou Stray Dogs... maybe just one episode... XD   
> Get my mind off of things I can’t change

“Dai-San... Daichi-San!” 

Daichi awoke with a jolt and saw Yamaguchi hovering over him with a concerned look on his face.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His back was sore from falling asleep on couch. 

“They didn’t come back last night.” He said. 

“What? What do mean?” Daichi looked around the room and saw everyone who was asleep on the couches earlier, all awake, staring at the tv. It was morning. They had all slept through the night and the others never came back. 

“There... there was a Tsunami... down where they went...” Ennoshita said. 

It was like ice was being pumped through Daichi’s veins when he heard.  
“What do mean?” 

“It’s on the news.” Narita said.

Daichi watched the images appear on the grainy screen and didn’t believe it was possible. 

“We can’t get a signal through.” Sugawara said with a shaky voice and just as shaky hands as he tried calling both Ukai and Takeda with his phone.   
“No one’s answering.” 

“What... should we do?” Kinoshita asked in a tone that was just barely loud enough to be a whisper.

Daichi had to think rationally and collect his thoughts before he said anything, but trying to stop thinking about the worst case scenarios was proving to be a lot more difficult than he hoped.   
It wasn’t easy after waking up just a couple minutes ago to hearing this news. But he was their captain, regardless if this was or wasn’t volleyball. This was his team and he needed to continue his duties of being their captain. 

“No one can get a signal through?” He asked and everyone shook their heads. 

“We checked around to see if we could find something to get a call out, but there was nothing.” Asahi said. 

“Then I’ll go look for them.” Daichi said. 

“What? Out there?” Ennoshita asked. 

“It’s pouring.” Tsukishima said, and he was correct. As beautiful as it was yesterday, it was dark and rainy today, perfectly describing the atmosphere after this horrific incident. 

“I know... but we’re in a place we don’t, can’t get a hold of anyone, the power could very well go out at anytime, and we don’t even have food or any sort of communication devices that work. The sooner I go, the sooner we will find out if everyone’s okay and... get outta here.” 

“But Daichi-San, you can’t go by yourself. We’re in the middle of a jungle on an island we’ve never been to before.” Narita said. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not going alone. Asahi, Ennoshita and Shimizu are in charge while we’re gone. Just stay here and stay safe.” Sugawara said.   
“We’ll hopefully be back before evening.” He added, walking towards the upstairs to change so they could leave. 

Everyone else was surprised by what Sugawara had said and waited to see if Daichi was going to go say something to him about staying. 

“I... I guess that’s better than going alone.” Is all he had to say before going upstairs as well to get ready. 

He pushed the door to their room open and saw Sugawara, shakily putting on a shirt before grabbing his bag. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Daichi asked. 

The scared look Suga gave Daichi when he looked up told him everything he needed to know. 

“No... but what else can we do? We can’t just sit here and wait to find out the worst, while we have no food or service or a way to get back.” 

“I know... but you don’t have to go. Asahi can come with me-“

“Asahi will be more useful here than down where the chaos is and you know that. I’ll be fine. I’m just... anxious... worried.” He said with an unsteady sigh. 

Daichi hated this. He felt lucky in a way that no one was completely freaking out, but no one was content with this situation either. They were running on pure instinct at this point.   
He hated it more seeing how worried Suga was.   
“Alright then. I guess we’ll go.” 

“Yeah... let’s go before the rain picks up.”   
He said, grabbing his backpack that he had brought on the trip and his raincoat, then walked passed Daichi down the stairs. 

And so it begins.

 

☆☆☆

 

Tanaka woke up with his head pounding and a sick feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t figure out.  He was cold and... wet? There was no memory of anything after he last remembered playing volleyball on the beach. 

He opened his eyes after a couple minutes of having only his hearing, but all he heard was the sound of some people shuffling around. He was on a rough, scratchy blanket on the cold concrete. 

“Are you alright sir?” He was asked by a man. 

“What happened?” He replied back in a question. 

“There was a tsunami. We found you and your friends. You and one of them were the only two conscious when we found you, but passed out after you were rescued.” 

Tanaka looked around for his friends and saw Hinata and Kageyama sitting against a wall a little ways away, both wrapped in blankets and sitting very close to eachother. They didn’t look asleep, but they both had their eyes closed and their heads down. He knew what they looked like when they slept and that wasn’t it.

“We’re treated your other friends head wound now.” The man said, pointing behind Tanaka, who turned and saw Nishinoya laying on a blanket like his, surrounded by one person who was placing a bandage on his head and another who seemed to be checking his vitals. 

“Is he okay?” Tanaka asked.

“He’s suffering from some head trauma from when the tsunami hit, but I think we got to him just in time to treat him. He’s been in and out of consciousness for the past few hours, and we have confirmed a concussion. Because of the noise we’re excepted to get as we bring more people in, we’re talking about moving him.” 

“Moving him where? Where are we?” 

“This is our safe house. It was once an old warehouse, which is why we’re all in one space. We don’t have designated areas for these kind of things, but we have some old break rooms that we might move him to.” 

That was a lot of information to process all at once. There was a tsunami? How many hours had passed? Who were they saved by? Where was everyone else? Was Nishinoya gonna be okay? Were Hinata and Kageyama okay? What was going on? 

“We’re going to move him now. We just got word that there’s a large group coming from the south side of the island that was impacted.” One of the medics that was treating Nishinoya said. 

“By himself?” Tanaka asked. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll have people go and check on him every so often.” The other one next to Nishinoya said. 

“No, no way, he’s not going by himself. We’re all staying together. All four of us.”

The three medics all looked at eachother to decide what to do before one of them made the call. 

“Alright.” The first female said,   
“You can all stay with him, but you need to stay quiet. The only way he can heal is in a quiet and dark place.” 

 

“Okay, as long as we can stay together.” He said, then was helped up by the first man and walked over to Kageyama and Hinata who looked relieved to see him awake. 

“Tanaka-Senpai.” Hinata said, getting up to hug Tanaka.   
“You’re okay.” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. How’re you two?” 

“... I’m scared... Tanaka-Senpai.” Hinata said quietly and Tanaka saw how Kageyama looked away from Hinata said that.

“I know... I am too... come on, we’re going to stay with Nishinoya and then... we’ll see when we can go back to the house where everyone is.” 

Kageyama stood up and grabbed Hinata’s blanket while his was still draped over his shoulders and followed them up some old metal stairs to what appeared to be an old break room for the warehouse employees. 

“Do you think the others are okay?” Hinata asked, staying close to Tanaka who had his arm around Hinata.

“... I don’t know... we’ll find out soon though.” He said, not promising anything because he honestly didn’t know. 

When they finally got to the room, it was basically empty with only and old, rickety table with two chairs, a dirty and broken vending machine and an empty bulletin board hanging above the table. The room did have one window next to the door that outlooked the rest of the warehouse that made the small room a little more spacious. Tanaka could only pray that they wouldn’t be here long. 

Tanaka felt Hinata squeeze him tighter as they watched the medical team, layout Nishinoya’s blanket and carefully laid him down. 

“He should be okay right now. We’ll come back to check on shortly. Is there anything else we can do for you boys?” The man asked. 

Tanaka shook his head when he couldn’t think of anything.

“Okay.” The first female said,   
“The only light will be from out here so he can rest. We’ll bring up food when it arrives and we have someone going around to help you get in contact with your family.” 

“Thank you.” Tanaka said and all of a sudden felt exhausted just from getting all of the information as once. 

“Okay, we’ll be back soon. Please come find one of us if there’s an emergency.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Tanaka said, the watched the three of them leave after the shutting the door. 

Wow. Tanaka could totally be freaking out right now by everything going on, but there was an over riding feeling that he had to take charge and be there for his younger teammates, who looked like they needed someone to be there for them. 

“Let’s sit down.” Tanaka said, sitting to the right of Nishinoya, with Hinata and Kageyama toward the other side near the back wall. Hinata took his blanket back from Kageyama and wrapped himself in it before leaning back against Tanaka. 

Tanaka waited a couple of minutes to see if Hinata or Kageyama was going to say something, but when they didn’t, he decided to speak. 

“Are you two alright? Were you hurt?” 

“I don’t think so...” Hinata said with a raspy voice.   
“I don’t remember what happened... I just woke up and I was cold... and I didn’t know where I was... and... this doesn’t seem real.” 

Tanaka knew what Hinata meant. How could one second be them enjoy their first day of paradise, to the next one being them waking up, cold and wet in a warehouse. At least... they weren’t dead. 

“I know... it really doesn’t.” Tanaka sighed. 

Hinata stretched out more, laying down on the ground and resting his head on Tanaka’s lap. 

“My head hurts.” Hinata mumbled. 

“You should rest. I’ll let you know when they come back.” 

“Okay.” Hinata whispered, and seemed to fall asleep within seconds of closing his eyes. With now both Hinata and Nishinoya asleep, Kageyama was the only other one awake for Tanaka to worry about. 

He saw furthest from the door, almost in the corner by the back wall. If Tanaka didn’t watch him come in with them, he wouldn’t have even known he was there.   
He barely had a presence and was creepily silent and very still. 

“Kageyama... how are you doing?” He asked.   
Kageyama only shrugged and dropped his head more. He looked traumatized, but not actively afraid. 

What else was he supposed to ask him. Kageyama didn’t seem like he want to lay with Tanaka like Hinata was, but Tanaka didn’t want him to feel alone either. It was easy to feel like that when you didn’t have your family in these sort of situations. They were a close-knit team, but not all of them felt the same.

Hinata was very close with all his friends, but Kageyama kept more distance from others. Tanaka wanted to make sure he was alright and cared for without making him uncomfortable, but he wasn’t quite sure how yet. 

This situation they found themselves in wasn’t going to be easy. 

 

☆☆☆

 

To say Ukai’s muscles burned was an understatment. Holding up both him and Takeda to keep from drowning in a flooding store for literal hours, made his arms numb. 

It was probably the middle of the night before enough water had empty from the store that Ukai could safely maneuver around. He headed for the staircase that the store clerk had ran up before the wave hit.

He used the last bit of his strength to wrap Takeda’s arm over his shoulder and drag him up the stairs. He was about halfway up when he readjusted his hold on Takeda as he was falling, but the teacher took a sharp gasp of air and cough a few times. Ukai thought he was finally waking up from being unconscious, but that wasn’t the case. 

Takeda’s eyes remained closed and his breathing was uneven raspy. Ukai hurried to get Takeda to the top and hopefully get some help. When he got to the door, he knocked a few times but no one answered and he heard nothing. If it wasn’t an emergency, he’d leave, but since it was, he opened the unlocked door and went in. 

There was a little bit of water on the floor that had come in from the busted windows, but it wasn’t as bad as downstairs, and it was dark. The power had been out and it was dark everywhere, making it hard to see. 

“Hello!” Ukai called out, but there were still no answers.   
“Damn.” He said, and carried Takeda over to the raggedy couch by the back wall. There was water pooled around it, but the surface was dry.   
It wasn’t until he laid Takeda down that he saw the blood staining his shirt from the light of the moon shining into the room and reflecting off the water. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to see that it wasn’t just water soaking Takeda’s shirt. 

“Shit.” Ukai said breathlessly, and quickly unbuttoned and pulled open Takeda’s shirt to find a deep wound over his rib cage.   
“Shit, shit.” 

Ukai covered Takeda back up and wandered around the apartment. He wondered where the store clerk had gone, but assumed he had evactuated away from the flood after the wave hit. Since it looked like really no one was home and there was an emergency, Ukai didn’t feel bad rummaging around in other peoples stuff. 

He found a flashlight in one of the kitchen drawers and a first-aid kit in the bathroom that was mostly empty, but had enough for cleaning and covering the wound on Takeda’s chest. 

When he got back to the teacher, he used the flashlight to get a better look at the injury and it wasn’t good. It looked a lot deeper than he had though and Ukai wondered how this even happened.   
Whatever it was, he had to get it cleaned and covered incase it could get infected. 

Once he was finished, he really didn’t have anything else to do but wait for morning. He didn’t want to sleep when he didn’t know if Takeda would be okay, but he was exhausted. His adrenaline had crashed hours ago while he waited for the water to drain from the store and his muscles still burned. 

He knew if something did happen, he’d be useless if he was this tired, so he went over and sat in a chair on the right side of the couch Takeda was on, and prayed that they would make it through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	3. Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda short because I didn’t start right away, I started almost a week before posting, but on Monday, I cut the tip of my thumb. And since I type on my phone... I can’t type through a bandage... so this chapter is shorter due to injury XD but it was also hard cause it’s kind of a filler before the action and I hate filler chapters. 
> 
> But it’s here! It’s on time! And I know some of you have been waiting forever, so here it is!!

Tanaka had woken up Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya when a man came in and asked for their names and some information. Tanaka told him how they were with their team on a trip and got separated from their teacher and coach down by the beach. He gave the man their descriptions and hoped that he might’ve known where they were. 

Once he left, the others all went back to sleep and it had been a few hours of being alone and awake for Tanaka. 

None of his friends were in very good condition and he was waiting for a medic to come by and check on them, but none ever came.

Tanaka had no clue what time it was or anything, but he knew it had been several hours and none of them had anything to drink or eat. Hinata and Kageyama were asleep in the back corner of the room and Nishinoya was sleeping on the left of Tanaka, near the door. 

He took this time to finally get up and go to get help and see if there was any news on his friends. He didn’t realize how soundproof the room was until he opened the door and heard a large amount of chatter coming from below. 

Tanaka shut the door so his friends could sleep, then ventured down to see what all the commotion was about. 

There appeared to be a large group of people entering the warehouse that were completely drenched from the rain. 

“Everything down by the ocean is in ruins.” 

“Our whole town is flooded.” 

“Anything we had is gone.” 

Tanaka didn’t think he’d get any help right now considering everyone that seemed to be the ones running the place, were helping the newcomers get settled. 

He walked back into the room and saw Nishinoya trying to sit up, but was struggling. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Tanaka asked, walking over to Nishinoya and helped him sit up against the wall. His hair was a disaster from the water and sticking up in some places and matted down in others. His skin was pale and his lips were blue. 

“You’re freezing.” Tanaka said, grabbing his own blanket and wrapping it tightly around Nishinoya. Noya sniffled and leaned against Tanaka. He let out a soft whine but didn’t respond to what Tanaka was saying. He couldn’t even muster the energy to shake his head when Tanaka asked if he needed anything.

He kept Nishinoya warm though. He knew he was cold, but everything around him felt fuzzy and that made him feel colder. He felt like he knew what happened, but nothing seemed real at the same time. 

Tanaka was talking to him, mostly to keep him company, but he seemed so far away. He felt worse than sick. He didn’t quite feel like he was dying, but he felt completely awful. 

He was uncomfortable and cold and scared. He just wanted to go home to his family, his house, his own warm bed. He wanted to not be here anymore. And it hadn’t even been a day.  
Nishinoya groaned and curled closer to Tanaka when his head started pounding again out of nowhere. 

“Nishinoya-senpai...” Hinata said with a quiet, raspy voice. 

Noya heard him, but it took too much energy to turn his head and look at him or even respond to his junior. Even the softness of Hinata’s voice was messing with his head. 

“Noya-San isn’t feeling well, Hinata.” Tanaka said, to ease Hinata’s worry... but saying that Nishinoya was feeling unwell wasn’t really helping. 

“Can I help?” Hinata asked, but Tanaka could see how much he was straining himself to even stay awake. He was obviously very sick and probably needed some medicine. Sadly, Tanaka doubted he’d be able to get any right away with how things were here. 

More and more people were coming in and that meant more resources had to be used and would most likely be reserved for children and elders. Highschoolers were probably a lot lower on the list for needing medicine unless it was life threatening. 

“No, it’s okay. Just try and get some rest, alright?” 

He watched Hinata take a large, heaving breath before he nodded and ended up moving even closer to Kageyama for warmth. 

For it being summer, inside the warehouse was strangely cold and being sick made it seem even colder. With only their small, almost towel like blankets, Tanaka wasn’t surprised to see Hinata and Kageyama not arguing about being so close together for warmth. At least they were getting along, but the circumstances weren’t the best... 

This week was supposed to be great. The whole team hanging out and relaxing and being together was something they were all really looking forward to... but none of that was happening. Instead of being lucky to have been chosen to win this vacation... these four were lucky to even be alive... and... they didn’t even know about the others...

They could only hope they were alive.

 

☆☆☆

 

It was pouring. There was mud everywhere and it was almost impossible to see or hear. It was hard to keep together when trekking down the mountain. 

If it wasn’t already difficult enough to maneuver down the steep path, Sugawara slipped on the mud and slid down, running into Daichi, who was lucky enough to be standing by a tree and grabbed onto a branch and then Suga’s arm, helping him get back on his feet.

“You alright?!” Daichi asked loud enough for Suga to hear. The rain hitting the large jungle leaves made it echo louder throughout the forest. 

“Yeah! Just covered in mud now!” He shouted back, pulling himself up using Daichi’s arm. 

“I think we’re almost to the road!” 

That was a relief to know. They had been walking for probably twenty minutes to half and hour. 

“We should take shelter at that town we passed before we got dropped off!” Daichi shouted. Suga only heard every other word in that sentence, but basically got what he was saying. 

They each slipped a couple more times down the path which was basically just a mudslide now, before finally getting to the gravel road they drove up on. That was also like a river now, but it was easier to walk on then the dirt road. It was also easier to hear now that they weren’t so close to the trees. 

“The town shouldn’t be too far.” Daichi said,  
“Maybe someone there can help us.” 

They both knew the town they passed was very old and poor looking, but they did see people walking about, so maybe they could seek some shelter and get help to find their teammates. 

“Daichi... how are we gonna get help like this? We’re completely soaked and I’m covered in mud. They might not be willing to help if we show up like this.” 

“I know... if no one here can help us, then we’ll probably have to go all the way down the mountain to get help. Are you up for that?” 

“I think we both kind of have to be, you know? I don’t think we’re getting back up to the house until it stops raining either... and...well, we’re not going back until we find the others either... everything... will work out...” 

Daichi looked over to Suga, who had his head down as they walked through the flooding road. It was hard to not get caught up in what was going on and get flustered and worried. Staying composed was really important in these kind of situations. He couldn’t think about whether his friends were... alive or not... or if they’d be able to get back to the other at the villa, or even how or when they’d get home. 

Daichi decided to give Suga some space instead of trying to reassure him, since he honestly didn’t know what to say. Luckily, the town was right up ahead and he didn’t have to even try to come up with something to say. 

They followed another muddy path down to the town, which was a lot more run down than they thought. Everything was covered in ivy and the walls were stained green. The over hangs were pieces of thin metal and the road was nothing but dirt; which was now mud.

“Do you think we’ll actually get help here?” Suga asked.

“Well, let’s see.” Daichi said, walking up to a building that look a little more put together than the rest of the other buildings, and knocked.

After a couple seconds, a woman opened the door and look confused and worried. 

“It’s pouring out there, what are you children doing?” She said, beckoning them inside. It was pretty dark, with only some battery powered lanterns for light. The windows were boarded shut and there were buckets on the ground collecting rain water. 

“We were here on a trip - staying up at the mountain villa, and our friends were down by the beach when the tsunami hit last night. We haven’t been able to get in contact with them to see if they’re alright. The house we’re staying at has no service or way to communicate with anyone.” Daichi explained. 

“I’m sorry dear, but I don’t think we have anything here that could help you.” She said. 

“I don’t know what you rich people thought you’d find in a place like this. Do we look like we have all that fancy technology you use on a daily basis?” A man in the dark corner of the room said with hostility in his words. 

“That’s no way to speak to guests!” The woman yelled back.   
“We have a radio in the storage room we can try to use. It’s pretty old, but that’s why it’s there.”

“Yes because helping the rich have gotten us so far before.” The man said. 

“I’m sorry. You’ll have to excuse my son. He hasn’t been too fond of the new developments coming here lately, but that’s nothing to worry about now.” She scolded.   
“I’ll help with the radio, and you help this young man out of his muddy clothes.” She said to him. 

“Um...” Daichi wasn’t sure how he felt about all of this. The woman seemed to be willing to help them, but the hostility coming from her son about them being those ‘rich people’ was making them both anxious. 

“He’ll help you get out of those muddy clothes.” She said to Sugawara, then turned to Daichi and told him to follow her to the radio.  
They looked at each other first before going along with anything. 

“I’ll be fine.” Suga said to Daichi.   
“It’d be rude to say no when we already came to ask for help.”

“Are you sure? He doesn’t seem very friendly-“

“I know, but he probably just thinks we’re like the other stuck up rich people who come here. We’ll be fine. I just hope that radio works.” 

“Go help him!” The woman scolded her son one last time before he finally got up.   
“And you, come here, the radio is this way.” She pointed to Daichi before disappearing to the back room. 

“I’ll be fine.” Suga whispered to Daichi and flashed him a quick, reassuring smiled, then followed the son when he told Suga to come with him. 

Daichi was still nervous about this whole thing, but hoped something good would come out of this and they would be able to locate their friends. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Ukai awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and light moaning, but the pounding of his head and aching in his muscles made him wanted to go back to sleep and ignore the noise. As it got louder and more consistent though, he knew he’d have to figure out what it was at some point if he wanted it to stop.

He sat up out of the uncomfortable chair he was sleeping in and remembered where he was. A flooded apartment above a just as flooded shop they had been in when the tsunami hit. 

He saw that it was Takeda who was making the noises that woke him up and saw the teacher holding his side in pain. 

“Sensei.” Walking over to him to check on how he was doing. 

His shirt was covered in dried up blood, but his wound was covered. Hopefully is was alright, but he needed help. 

Takeda groaned and turned to face Ukai. His face was pale and he looked small and helpless. He had dark bags under his eyes and Ukai wondered if he’d gotten any sleep. 

“What happened?” The teacher asked slowly. 

“There was a tsunami last night. You got hurt.” Ukai said, and watched as Takeda quickly became panicked. He gasped, but it quickly turned into violent coughing and Ukai had to help him sit up to get it to stop. 

“Calm down, Sensei. We’re gonna get help.”

“But what about the other?” Takeda asked. 

Ukai shook his head. He could only hope those at the villa were safe that far up the mountain... but those who came with last night... he couldn’t speak for. 

“I don’t know... but it’s pouring and you need help.” Ukai said, and took action right away by slinging Takeda’a arm around his shoulders and supported the teacher. 

His muscles were screaming, but that didn’t matter now. They needed to get help and find the others quickly. 

“Are you alright like this, Sensei?” Ukai asked, but saw the pained look on Takeda’s face.

“I’ll be okay. Let’s just go find them.” He said, then took a huge breath in like it was difficult to breathe. 

Ukai was worried about his health, but standing in a flood damaged apartment wasn’t going to help. They needed to get to a place that could help with Takeda’s injuries and help get into contact with the players and hopefully... find the other four alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	4. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinda short chapter. I thought I had plenty of time to write, but things really have been stressful at my house with my mom having panic attacks again and not sleeping, so me and my dad have been up most nights helping her. 
> 
> She’s slowly doing better so I’ve gotten some chances to write here and there as a stress reliever so I did managed to finish this weeks chapter （＾∇＾）
> 
>  
> 
> Also, enjoy that one cliff hanger (^з^)-☆

It was still pouring outside and it had gotten heavier and louder. And even though it was summer, they were up in the mountains and the rain was cold and made it feel colder inside the villa as well. 

There wasn’t much for them to do while they anxiously waited for something... they just weren’t sure what. They had no service up in the mountains and no way of contacting anyone if something happened. 

The house was new and not everything around it was finished, like the road or proper service. All they could do now was wait, and pray the power didn’t go out with how the storm was picking up. 

The eight of them all stayed in the living room of the villa watched the news that was turning into nothing but static, but there wasn’t much to report with so many damaged areas the reporters couldn’t get to. 

They ate some of the snacks that had brought with on the trip for breakfast, but they didn’t have much and weren’t sure how long they would last. They were hoping they’d know about their teammates by the end of the day and know if they’d be back, but nothing was known right now. There was nothing they could rely on right now other than hope; hope that they’d see their friends again. 

As anxious as they all were, Yachi and Yamaguchi were more so than the rest. Yachi kept asking questions about what was happening, with Shimizu trying to calmly answer her question the best she. Yamaguchi on the other hand had stopped interacting with the others and quietly made his way to the side next to Tsukishima that was furthest from the others. They were sat at the end of the first large couch and Yamaguchi was closest to the wall. 

Tsukishima was the same way and had stopped talking at all. He was trying to keep himself calm and not worry over something he couldn’t change. He had to keep his anxiousness away... but didn’t want to be alone either, so he stayed in the living room with everyone else. 

Ennoshita had taken charge for Asahi, who was still trying to help, but was thankful for Ennoshita stepping up. They both tried getting cell service by going to different rooms and trying to get something. They also checked for a radio or something that might’ve been there, but in reality the villa was still so new and barely had all it’s furniture. It probably shouldn’t even have been ready for guests if it didn’t have those emergency items. But they also probably didn’t think they first guests who stayed there would get stuck in a rainstorm and tsunami.

“The wind is picking up.” Kinoshita said, looking outside as he watched the rain fall sideways and the jungles leaves blowing. The rain was heavy and echoed throughout the house, making them have to speak louder to be heard. 

“When do you think the power will go out?” Narita asked. 

“Hopefully it won’t, but do we have everything, just in case?” Ennoshita checked to see what they had. 

Everyone brought down any food they had brought with, any water, and were all charging their phones. They found two flashlights, but nothing else that was useful to them. 

Asahi was sitting on the edge of the couch, anxiously bouncing his leg as he watched the news on the tv. He hadn’t said much either.

With having nothing to do but worry, wasn’t helping everyone’s anxiety and everyone was on edge, causing them all to jump when there was banging at the door. 

The door was glass and they saw a crowd of people standing in front of it. They were calling out to them, but the rain made it impossible to hear what they were sawing. 

“Ennoshita?” Narita said. 

Everyone had turned to him and waited for his answer. Should he check on them? They knew they were here, but what did they need. Shelter? Or something else? 

“I’ll go with you.” Asahi said. 

They then walked over and opened the front door. They both stood in front to keep them from coming in unexpectedly if they tried. 

“Can we help you?” Ennoshita asked in a few decibels louder than normal so they could hear him over the beating rain.

“We need shelter! Our houses were destroyed in the mudslide! Please!” The man at the front of the crowd said.

There were about 30 people crowded under the porch, trying to escape the rain. Most were adults, but there were a couple children amongst them. 

“Uh...” Ennoshita didn’t want to say no, but he wasn’t sure if it was alright or not to let them in. This wasn’t their house and he didn’t know these people, but they looked desperate. He turned to Asahi for assistance, and he nodded. 

“Okay, tell the others to move all our stuff to the first two rooms and get some towels.” He said to Asahi, and let everyone in. 

They all gathered in the front, thanking him for the assistance as they all tried to get into before the wind picked up. 

Asahi came by with a stack of towels, which they were lucky the house had plenty of. He and Ennoshita passed them out while the others were upstairs moving all their luggage to the first two room so they could let these people use the other ones. 

“Are you all okay?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Thankfully, everyone made it out without injury. We didn’t however get a chance to save anything from our houses and only have the clothes on our backs.” A woman said. 

“Oh, well... we don’t have a lot, but we’ll help in anyway we can.” He said. 

“What do you mean, you don’t have a lot?” A man asked.  
“Did you spend it all on this house and have nothing left now?” 

“Be nice! They’re letting us stay here when no one else would.” Someone else in the crowd scolded him. 

“It’s, not actually our house. We’re just on a trip.” Ennoshita said.   
“But we’re happy to help in anyway possible.” 

“Thank you.” The first woman said, then walked further inside after drying off, leading everyone else in as well. 

The other Karasuno members had come back downstairs, except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Kinoshita said that they stayed up in one of their rooms. 

Everyone else helped get the people settled in to the remaining rooms. It took a while, but once they were all settled, they joined Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in their room. 

“What should we do?” Yamaguchi asked.   
“We don’t have any food to offer them and the power has been flickering for the past twenty minutes.” 

“I know... hopefully they’re just looking for shelter from the storm and don’t plan on staying... I just hope it’s okay that we’re doing this.” Ennoshita said.   
“I didn’t want to say no, but I don’t know if the owner will be okay with this or not.” 

“Well, it’s storming pretty bad out. I don’t think turning them away would be safe right now.” Narita said.

“I guess it’s doesn’t matter now.” Asahi said.   
“All we can do is wait-“

“And there goes the power.” Tsukishima said. 

The lights went out and it got quieter when the power finally went out, and a few seconds later they heard dorms opening and the footsteps of the people probably trying to find them and ask about the power. 

“Should we take shifts catering to them?” Kinoshita joked, but he was also serious. They all knew they probably had to be on watch since this wasn’t their house and didn’t want anything to be damaged while they were staying.

“I’ll go first.” Ennoshita said.   
“You should all try and get some rest. Who knows how long this will go on for.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

Everything was water damaged and you honestly probably should be wearing a mask as you walked through the building. All the festering mold wasn’t making this place safe, but the woman seemed proud of her little hotel as she went on and on about it as she led Daichi down the hall towards the radio. 

She talked about how this little village has been around since as long as she could remember and that her family had run this place as a hotel. It was now hers, and she talked about how it would one day be her sons, but he didn’t show any interest. 

“You know what he does have interest in though? Fussing about all those new houses the rich folk are building up here. I don’t think he hates them though. I bet he’s just jealous and wishes he could live like them instead of here. It’s hard to get him to appreciate what he has.” She said. 

Daichi could see what she meant and it made sense why her son didn’t seem to like that he and Suga came looking for help, but he still couldn’t get rid of that nervous feeling of leaving Suga alone with him. 

‘He’ll be fine. He’s just getting cleaned up.’ He told himself. 

“Right in here.” The woman said, pushing open a creaking door to a very cluttered storage room.   
“I know it’s around somewhere. It’s pretty hard to miss. My grandparents used it all the time when they had emergencies.” 

She moved around boxes and bulky items to try and find the radio, to which Daichi wasn’t even sure what it looked like enough to help. 

“I think I found it.” She said, pushing an old dresser out of the way to get to the radio she just found, which was a lot bigger and bulkier than Daichi was expecting. Hopefully it still worked. 

“We don’t usually need to use a radio to contact anyone down by the shore. If we do, we usually use our other radio, but it broke a couple weeks ago and we haven’t replaced it yet. Let’s see if this works though.” She said, turning it on. She turn the knob in different directions, trying to get a single through all the static. 

“Adjust the antenna for me darling.” She said, pointing to the metal piece attached to the top. 

“Are we going to be able to get a signal in here?” Daichi asked. 

“It’s worked before, I just need to find the right station...” She very carefully turned to knob until they finally heard something. 

“H-he-lo? C-n you... signal?” 

“Yes! Yes! We’re signaling in from the east side of the mountain. I’m here with a boy who is looking for his friends who were caught in the tsunami.” She said. 

“I-m so-ry... wh-...was that?” 

Daichi wondered if the guy on the radio could even hear what they were saying, considering they could barely hear him. 

“Where could he find them?” She asked. 

“We are lo-.... beach on....” he said. 

“What? Where? Where are you?” Daichi asked. 

“Are you in...dange-“ 

The guy was trying to ask if they were in danger, but they weren’t and Daichi was afraid he wouldn’t try to communicate with them if they said they weren’t. 

“Where are you located? What beach?” The woman asked, determined for Daichi to get an answer.

“No-... north beach... repeat... no-“ 

“The north beach.” Daichi said to himself.  
“That’s where this guy is. Even if my friends aren’t there, he seems to know what he’s doing and can help us find them.”

“Are you sure dear? I’m sure if we just get a better signal we can-“

The woman was cut off by quick footsteps that got louder every second coming down the hall. Daichi barely got a chance to turn around before Suga basically jumped into Daichi’s arms and had a death grip on him.   
He was shaking and hyperventilating but couldn’t get a word out. He ran in with no shoes or a shirt and looked terrified.

Daichi was trying to calmly figure out what spooked him. Was it the storm? Did he somehow get news about their friends and it was bad?

“Suga... what happened?” 

Daichi helped Sugawara sit with him on the floor, with Suga holding onto Daichi even tighter than before. He seemed to be taking a couple of steadier breaths, and Daichi gave him a minute. He held him and rubbing circles on his back, trying to keep calm himself as well. He was really worried. 

Sugawara softly whined as he rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. 

“I... h-he...” He tried telling Daichi was happened, but found himself getting choked up again trying to talk about.  
“T-that... h-he...” 

“My son?” The woman asked, and he nodded and didn’t look at her.   
“What did he do?” 

Sugawara couldn’t stop himself then from completely breaking down.

 

☆☆☆

 

The rain was making trudging through the flooded streets, ten times harder than if it wasn’t. Ukai had Takeda’s arm slung over his shoulder as they maneuvered through the destroyed town, trying to find somewhere to get help. 

Takeda grunted and heaved heavy breaths every step they took. They wrapped his side and it was far enough away from the water to keep dry, except for the rain. 

Ukai’s arms weren’t any better, but after some sleep he was doing a little better and it was enough to get them both to safety. 

They were walking behind most of the buildings facing the beach and towards the larger part of the town, hoping to find help. It had been a almost an hour of walking before Ukai finally felt it in his arms again. It didn’t help that Takeda’s stamina was already gone and Ukai was mostly dragging him along at this point. 

He knew Takdea was trying his hardest and having his arm thrown over Ukai’s shoulders probably wasn’t helping his wound. They needed to get actual help and needed it fast. 

It was almost like a miracle when Ukai thought he saw something. That something was a boat. 

There were two people driving the small motor boat towards them and Ukai was more than relieved to see them. 

“We’re here to help!” The female yelled over the rain. 

The man jumped out and helped Takeda onto the boat with Ukai, then got in themselves. They laid him down as they drove to what the woman said was the shelter.

“How long have you been out here?” The man asked. 

“We got caught in the tsunami yesterday. We found shelter for the night, but he needs medical attention.” Ukai said. 

“Are there any more of your family members that are missing?” 

“We came to the island with our volleyball team. Most of them are up in the mountain. There are four who came down to the beach with us. All highschool boys. Have you seen them?” 

“We have couple highschool aged boys back at the warehouse. Once we get there, we’ll get your names and theirs and search for them.” 

Thank goodness. Maybe that was them. Maybe they’re safe. 

“Right now, we need to get this man medical and quickly.” The woman said as she checked over Takeda for anymore injuries. 

The boat ride was only about ten minutes before they got to stop. They now had to take a Jeep up to the warehouse.

There were people waiting for them and helped Takeda onto a stretcher and into the vechical. They ride their was shorter than the boat ride and only took a few minutes to get Takeda unloaded and to their makeshift medical ward. 

Ukai was worried when he saw how drowsy Takeda was looking and stayed right beside him the whole time. 

“We have an adult male, puncture wound on his right lung, drowsiness, and possible hypothermia.” The woman said to the others as they carried Takeda inside. 

Ukai hasn’t even considered that. It was summer, but they both spent the night completely soaked in cold ocean water.

“Over here.” One of them pointed to a spot on the ground that wasn’t occupied yet by someone who needed medical attention. The entire area was filled with people who getting treated for something. 

Ukai took a second to look around the room for any of the boys, but turned his attention back to Takeda when the medical team started asking him questions about Takeda’s conditions. 

This came first. He wanted so desperately to look and see if any of them were here and okay, but Takeda needed him now. It was hard to decide, but he couldn’t leave Takeda in the state he was in right now and had to be okay with holding off on looking for Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. He had to only pray that they were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	5. Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning in this chapter in the second part. Please read with caution.

“You doing okay?” Tanaka asked Nishinoya as he watched him try to sit up again. 

“Water...” 

“Here.” Tanaka handed him a water bottle that someone gave them.   
“It’s all we have for now so don’t drink it all at once.” 

Nishinoya nodded and Tanaka helped him sit up and drink since he looked like he’d fall down by himself. He took a couple slow sips of the water before handing it back to Tanaka.

He seemed to be looking around the room but didn’t seem to be focusing on anything specific. He looked like he was drugged or hadn’t slept in weeks. 

It had only been a couple hours since the last time any of the other three had woken up. Tanaka wanted to assume it was nighttime now and was feeling really tired. Having nothing to do but sit in a quiet room with your sleeping friends and your mind racing with thoughts of your others friends and wether or not they were okay was exhausting. 

Tanaka did wonder if they were going to get food or not, since all they were giving all day was each a bottle of water and some snacky foods. 

He helped Nishinoya lay back down before venturing back out to find some food. Again, when he walked out it was much nosier than inside their soundproof room. Tanaka looked over the railing and saw a lot more people then there were before. They were all in rows on sleeping mats and they covered almost the entire warehouse floor. 

“Can I help you?” A man who aproached Tanaka asked. 

“I was wondering if there was some food I could get for my friends.” 

“We already served dinner. Were you and your friends not accounted for?” 

“I don’t know. We’ve been staying up here so my friend can rest and heal his concussion. No one told us about dinner.” 

Tanaka hoped he hadn’t missed his chance. He didn’t know they were serving meals. He hasn’t seen any of the same people since they got there and no one has told them anything that’s been going on. 

“I see... well, let me see if I can find you something.” The man said. 

“Thank you.” 

Tanaka then ventured back into their little room and saw Kageyama sitting up and awake. 

“Hey, I just went to go see if they had some dinner. You hungry?” Tanaka said in as much of a normal tone as he good without sounded as tired as he felt. 

Kageyama nodded and looked down at Hinata to see if he was awake. 

“I’ll wake both of them up when we get some food.” He answered Kageyama non-verbal question. The three of them had been asleep most of the time, but he noticed Kageyama hadn’t spoken in a while. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he heard Kageyama talk.

“What about you?” Tanaka asked.  
“How are you feeling?” 

Kageyama looked down and shrugged. Tanaka knew it was a long shot to get Kageyama to answer, but at least he somehow answered his question.

“Here, I snagged some dinner from the workers room.” The man said upon entering the room. He was holding a tray with four paper bowls of soup. 

“Oh, thank you!” Tanaka said. 

“No problem. I’m sorry you didn’t get anything earlier. Has anyone else come by in past two hours?” He asked.

“No. We haven’t seen anyone in a while. It’s never the same person either.” Tanaka said, handing Kageyama his and Hinata’s bowl of soup. 

“Wouldn’t be surprised. They’re moving people around to different shelters if possible. The storm isn’t making this any easier and is actually causing more people to flood into the shelters. Have you had contact with any of your family members?” 

Tanaka gave him the whole rundown about the trip and their missing teacher and coach and their friends who were still at the villa. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The man said, then left so they could eat. 

Tanaka hopes that were true. They hadn’t heard anything all day and it was nerve wracking a little bit to not know. And with the storm up in the mountains... he hoped his friends were okay. 

 

 

☆☆☆

 

Sugawara convinced Daichi that he’d be fine going and getting cleaned up with the village woman’s son, while she helped Daichi use her radio to try and find their friends. He didn’t like the energy or the vibe her son was giving off, but he knew the lady wouldn’t give until Suga got cleaned, so he went so Daichi could get on with looking for them. 

Her son looked to be in his late twenties, but Suga was unsure with how rough he looked. He led him to a room and then into the wash room. 

“Put your clothes wherever.” He told Suga.  
“I’ll get a towel.” 

“Thank you.” Sugawara said politely, despite the sons annoyed and irritated behavior. 

Suga kept trying to remind himself it was only because he thought he and Daichi were some rich folk who didn’t care about other people. He didn’t know how to tell the son that none of it was true and that they just wanted help. 

He took his muddy jacket and shirt off when he heard the son walk back into the door. Suga turned to him and reached out to grab the towel.

“Thank-“ 

“You know,” The son said, pulling the towel away from Suga and grabbed his wrist.   
“I don’t know why it took me so long to notice your looks.” 

It was like an entirely different person entered the washroom. He went from irritable to... really creepy. In a split second he pulled Suga close and started smelling his hair before kissing his neck.

The was gross and uncomfortable, but it happened so fast and out of nowhere that Suga’s brain wasn’t working. He stood there, frozen, his skin heating up and he could feel everything that was touching his body. 

“You’re so pale and smooth.” He said, dropping to towel to wrap his arms around Sugawara’s shirtless torso.   
“I shouldn’t have been so rude when we first met. I guess all it took was one look at your body to change my mind about you.” 

What was this? It was so confusing and yet so terrifying all at once. Why was he touching him? Why were his hands exploring his body without giving him permission? Why couldn’t he get any words out to get him to stop? 

The son continued roaming around Suga’s body and kissing his neck, but it took him messing with the button on his pants to get Suga to finally gain enough sense of thought and pushed him away and ran passed. 

The second he realized what would’ve happened if he didn’t do something then is what made his muscles work again and sprint away. 

He honestly had no idea where he was going, so he let his body take him away from there and he somehow ended up in Daichi’s arms. After that, everything was black. 

It felt like it was only seconds ago, but it was dark when Suga seemed to open his eyes again. He was laying down and rolled his head to the side, only to feel a shirt against his face. 

Panic rushed through him and he went to sit up when a hand grabbed his arms. He thought he was still there. He thought the person touching him was the son. It took the person who was actually holding him to speak for him to realize who it was. 

“It’s okay, Suga! You’re okay. I promise.” 

He looked up at Daichi and let his presences calm him. Daichi opened his arms to him and Sugawara allowed himself to be embraced. He had a shirt on now but was still cold. Being in Daichi’s arms helped. 

“I’m glad to see you awake. You’ve been asleep for a couple hours.” 

‘Hours?’ Suga thought.  
‘When did I fall asleep?’ 

“We’ve been on the road for a while. It’s hard to get to the north beach shelter from here.” Daichi said. 

Sugawara was too confused to just keep sitting there and sat up and looked around to see where they were. He and Daichi were in the back seat of a truck and the woman from earlier was driving them. 

It was still pouring and they seemed to be stopped on the road. Suga looked to Daichi for an explanation without asking. 

“There are workings moving a tree. We’re just waiting. We’re almost to the shelter though.”

Suga nodded as a response. It was odd... but he didn’t feel like talking. The thought of even trying to say something was... nerve wracking.   
Instead he laid his head on Daichi’s chest and let himself be held while he listened to the rain hitting the top of the truck. 

Daichi ran his hand down Sugawara’s hair and let him rest while they waited. They were almost to the shelter. That would be the moment of truth. 

 

☆☆☆

 

They took shifts sitting down the in the living room to keep an eye on everyone who was staying there. Ennoshita and Asahi went first and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just came back from their shift. 

Everyone else was hanging out in one of the rooms and slept, hung out or tried getting service. With the rain and wind not letting up, not only did they never get service, but a couple hours ago the power had gone out. 

“Sorry, we’re getting tired down there. Only a couple people came looking for food.” Yamaguchi said, coming into the room with Tsukishima following in behind. 

“Well, it is almost 10.” Ennoshita said.   
“Thanks.” 

“I guess we’ll go down now. We got a little sleep.” Narita said. He and Kinoshita got up to go sit in the living room to keep an eye out.

“Let us know if you’d like to sleep. We’ll switch out then.” Asahi said. 

“I’ll take a shift.” Shimuzi added.

“Me too!” Yachi also said. 

“Thanks. We’ll let you know.” Narita said. 

“Goodnight guys.” Kinoshita said, closing the door behind him as they left. 

With only two rooms saved for themselves, they had to share beds. Shimizu and Yachi ventured into their room for bed while the other four stayed in theirs. 

Tsukishima has already laid down and was ready to sleep, but the others were still wondering if there was more they should do? 

Daichi and Suga hadn’t come back and since they still had no service, there was no way of knowing what was going on or if they were okay. 

Another thing they were worried about were their new house guests. They seemed quiet enough, but how long were they planning on staying? Would they leave as soon as the storm let up, or did they plan on seeking out shelter here until they wanted to go? 

The more Ennoshita thought out it, the more he wondered if saying yes to them was not such a good idea. 

“You should try to rest.” Asahi said, pulling Ennoshita out of his own head.

“I know... just got a lot on my mind right now... it’s been a whole day since we’ve seen them... and almost a day since we’ve seen Sugawara-San and Daichi-San. The power’s out, we have no food, and I hate to think that I shouldn’t have let these people stay when the weather is so crazy outside.” 

“... it’s hard not to worry... believe me. But we should try to rest, incase something happens, which it hopefully won’t.” 

Ennoshita looked at Asahi.  
“You’re right. We should all try and get some rest... tomorrow might be even crazier than today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	6. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally trying to change some of the point of views! ( ^ω^ )

It was late when they finally got to the north shelter and most people were sleeping. So was Suga, who had fallen back asleep on the ride there. Daichi decided to stay in the truck with Suga and sleep, along with the woman who looked just as tried. 

It was the rising sun in the clear sky the woke Daichi up on the morning. He was relieved to see no more clouds and rain, hoping it’d make finding their friends easier. 

He went to sit up but found Suga still asleep on his chest and wasn’t sure if he wanted to wake him up or let him sleep. If he was sleeping this much he must’ve needed it. 

“Did you sleep alright?” 

Daichi turned his head and saw the woman sitting up in the front seat. They had parked outside the shelter and stayed there for the night. 

“As best I could. Thank you for the ride.” 

“Well... it really is the least I can do... I still can’t believe my son.” She said shaking her head. 

“I know...” Daichi said, wrapping his arms around Suga.   
He didn’t really know what else to say. It wasn’t her fault, but it felt weird saying that. He was still so angry that this happened. No one deserved for that to happen to them. Least of all Sugawara. 

They were already going through a lot in one day and for him to have to now deal with something like this... it was hard for Daichi to tuck away just how angry he was. 

He decided to try to wake up Suga and see if he wanted to go in and look for the others. Maybe also get something to eat since they hadn’t had anything since the day before yesterday. 

Sugawara stirred after a couple seconds of Daichi lightly waking him. He looked at Daichi with glazed eyes and laid his head back down so he could finish waking up. 

Daichi rubbed his back as he woke up until he eventually sat up and looked around. 

“We’re still at the shelter. The rain stopped.” Daichi told him, sitting up as well. He watched Suga gain coherance and wake up, but he never said a word. Instead he gestured to the shelter as if asking if they could go in. 

“Do you want me to come with?” The woman asked and for some reason that angered Daichi more. He had to take a second to calm himself before speaking to her. 

“No thank you.” He said firmly.   
“Thank you for the ride, but you should get back home. We’ll be alright on our own.” 

He watched the woman from the rear view mirror. She looked taken aback from his response, but only wished them luck and waved to them as she drove away.  
Daichi now felt a little guilty. It wasn’t her fault and she wasn’t the one who hurt Suga... but since it was her son who did it, he found himself blaming her.

He couldn’t let it bother him anymore though since Suga looked eager to go inside. He did too. He prayed his friends were there and everything would be alright. 

When they walked in, they were greeted by several people in vests that looked very busy. But still, someone stopped to help them.

“We’re looking for some of our friends. They were down on the beach by the pier when the tsunami hit.” Daichi said. 

“The pier? That’s on the east side, kid.” The man said.   
“I don’t think they’d be here if they were on that beach.” 

“Is there another shelter then?” 

“There are several. If they were on that beach, which they shouldn’t have been, they’d probably be at that shelter.” 

“Why shouldn’t they have been there? They couldn’t have known.” Daichi said. 

“There was an earthquake kid. Everyone knows to stay away from the beaches after an earthquake for a couple of days.” 

Well this was just perfect. They were probably at the wrong shelter and now had to go looking for their friends at the one on the east side of the island. 

“Could we at least check before we go?” Daichi asked when he saw Suga’s panicked expression. 

“What are their names?” The man asked, getting a pen and paper to write down all the names.

“Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Ukai Keishin, and Takeda Ittetsu.” 

They watched eagerly as the man seemed to flip through several pages of paper on his clipboard that was full of names, but after a couple minutes there was nothing. 

“Sorry kid. If they were on the beach near the pier, they’re probably at that shelter.” 

“The east warehouse? That’s where I can from.” A woman said.   
“Who are you looking for?” 

The man handed her a piece of paper and she scanned through it to see if she recognized any of the names.

“What are their ages?” She asked.

“Four of them are highschool students and the last two are adults.” 

“Can you describe the highschool students?” 

“Tanaka is a second year. He’s bald and a little bit taller than me. Nishinoya is very short and has the front part of his hair dyed.” 

“Does one of them have bright orange hair?” 

“Yes! That’s Hinata!” 

“I met your friends. They are at the east warehouse shelter.” 

Relief flooded over both Daichi and Suga knowing that they were alive. They might not have been at this shelter, but knowing that they were okay helped. 

“What about the other two? The adults?” He asked.

The girl shook her head.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t recognize these names.” 

Damn. They knew four out of six of them were okay, but they still wanted to know about their coach and teacher and if they were okay or not too. 

“Okay, thank you so much.” He said, then turned back towards the door before he was stopped.

“Where are you going?” The man asked. 

“To the east shelter?” Daichi said as if it should’ve been obvious. 

“Where did you come from?” The woman asked.

He was confused but answer anyway.   
“Our team is staying up at a villa in the mountains. Why?” 

“You must’ve seen the rainfall, kid.” 

“I’m not a kid, and yes we saw the rainfall. It was bad but it’s gone now. We’ve been traveling all night and we need to get to our friends.” 

“Are you going to walk there?” The man asked.

“Yes, we are.” 

The man looked down, shaking his head and sighing. 

“What I think he’s trying to say is, please don’t go by yourselves. We understand your worry but you should rest. We have someone going down later in a Jeep and you can catch a ride with them this after noon after the sun dries some of the water up for us.” The woman. 

This seemed ridiculous. They knew where their friends were and needed to get to them and make sure they were okay... but when he tried to think logically, staying and resting is what came to mind. If not for him, for Suga. 

Neither of them had eaten or had water in at least a day and that couldn’t have been good for them. They might’ve gotten sleep but that probably wasn’t enough for them to make the trip to the east shelter. And if they waited, they would get a ride as well... it looked like they were staying. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Ukai got a little bit of rest before he woken up by one of the workers at the shelter. Since Takeda had an urgent injury, they were moved to medical ward of the shelter. Takeda was immediately attended to so Ukai took that chance to rest while he knew Takeda was in good hands. 

“Excuse me, sir, are you Ukai Keishin?” A lady asked.

“Yeah, that’s me.” He said, sitting up and yawning. 

“Did you come to the island with a group of highschool students on a trip?”

“Yes. We were separated when the tsunami hit.” He got curious about what the lady was going to say next. Should he be worried or were they okay?

“Well, we have four highschool here and they said they were hadn’t seen their coach or teacher that came with them. Would that be you?” 

“Yes! Yes that’s me! That’s both of us! They’re here? Are they alright?” 

“I’m sorry but I am unsure of their conditions. They are upstairs in a private room. I can lead you there.” 

“Thank you.” Ukai said, standing up and following the lady through the warehouse shelter and up some stairs. That had to be them. There was no doubt about it. He was worried though.

Why were they in a secluded to their own room away from everyone else? Was it worse than being in the medical ward? He was about to find out as they approached the door. 

There was only a small window on the door and there was no light shining through. The lady also opened the door slowly and quietly before entering.

“Ukai-San!” 

All four of them were there. Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya were all there and alive. Ukai felt so much relief. 

With Tanaka being the only one awake, he was the only one to get up and see Ukai when he walked into the room.  
Tanaka approached Ukai and they hugged as they were both relieved to each other alive. 

“I’m so glad to you’re all okay.” Ukai said after they stepped out of the room to let the others sleep.   
“How’re you all doing?” 

Tanaka shrugged and leaned against the railing to the catwalk above the warehouse.   
“It could be better, but I guess it could also be worse considering the circumstances. We were moved up here because of Nishinoya’s concussion. He’s been sleeping through most of it.” 

“What about the other two?” 

“Hinata’s really scared and Kageyama hasn’t really said a word since we got here.” 

Yeah, things would be better... but they were alive. And as soon as they got back home they’d be better. 

“How are you holding up?” Ukai asked. 

Tanaka shrugged again.   
“Just worried for the others... and we’ve all been worried about you and Takeda-San... is he-“ 

“He’s alive.” Ukai said quickly to ease Tanaka’s growing worry.  
“He just down in the medical ward area being treated. I haven’t seen him since we got here yesterday. I’ve slept the whole time until someone told me you all were here.” 

“Yeah... we’ve been here for a while. We got here Friday and today is... Sunday. Wow... I wonder how the others are doing? Do you think they’re alright?” 

“From the tsunami? I’m sure since the villa is so high in the mountains, but the storm... if anything I just hope the power is all the went out.” 

“There’s no service up there either...” 

“I know... but what about you? How are you doing?” Ukai asked, resting his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“I guess... I’ve had this headache since we got here. I thought sleep would help, but I didn’t really get much of that to be honest. I’ve been too worried about these guys to sleep.” 

“You want me to watch them? You can go down there and get some sleep. I got some shut eye when we got here. Takeda’s getting treated down there. You can tell them you’re with him. I’m sure they’ll let you stay.” 

“That actually doesn’t sound half bad... alright, I’ll go try to get some sleep.” 

“Good deal. I’ll be here. Take as much time as you need.” 

Tanaka nodded then headed on his way down to the medical ward, but stopped before Ukai could enter the room. 

“Oh, some guy might come by with... something... I don’t really know. I saw him last night but he hasn’t come back. A bunch of people who’ve said they’d help us haven’t shown up a second time.” 

“What do you mean?” Ukai asked.

“I think workers have come by trying to help us contact our families but haven’t come back to tell us anything.” 

“Oh, I see.” Ukai said, scratching the back of his head.  
“With the storm and Tsunami happening so close together, I’m sure they’ve just gotten busy tending to everyone. If someone comes by I’ll let you know, alright?” 

“Thanks.” Tanaka said, then walked down the stairs to get some rest while Ukai went into the room to watch the others. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Yachi woke up and was surprised to see that she had slept until morning. The sun was up and there were no clouds in the sky. 

What surprised her was that she had actually fallen asleep. She thought that she was too anxious to actually get any sleep, but she assumed she fell asleep while talking with Shimizu last night.

She sat up and saw that Shimizu was already up and wondered if she had even slept in the first place. 

“Morning.” Shimizu said to Yachi as she made her bed. They got their own room while the boys shared the other one.,

“Good morning.” Yachi said yawning.

“It stopped raining but the power is still out.” 

“Oh... are the boys up?” 

“Ennoshita came by a couple minutes ago. He and Asahi are going to bed. The others are all downstairs.” 

“And... we haven’t heard anything about the others... and Daichi-San and Sugawara-San?” 

“Still haven’t come back.” 

Yachi’s stomach soured again. They didn’t have a plan for Daichi and Sugawara not coming back. But they also didn’t plan on inviting 30 people to stay in the house with them. There was so much going on that Yachi didn’t expect to happen during this trip. 

She remembered Hinata being over the moon excited when he heard they had won. He wouldn’t stop talking about all the fun they were going to have and how he was going to show Yachi how to have fun after she told him that she’s never been on a vacation like this before. 

She was actually pretty excited herself after he went on and on about what they were going to do to have fun, but now... now she didn’t even know if her friend was alive. 

“Hitoka-Chan.” 

“Y-Yes?!” Yachi said when she realized she was spacing out again. 

“I’m going downstairs to join the others. Would you like to come with?” 

Shimizu was helping Yachi through this whole thing by keeping her calm and not letting her let her mind wander too much and get anxious. She was grateful for Shimuzi.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	7. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m struggling with this story a little bit, but I’m managing

Waiting wasn’t terrible. They got rest, food, and water while waiting, but they were both anxious to get to the eastern shelter. Suga more so than Daichi. 

They were there for a couple of hours before they were told they could leave, so in the meantime they sat around and watched the people and workers and pondered about their own friends.

Daichi spoke a little, but stopped when he realized Sugawara just wasn’t responding with words. He nodded or shook his head or shrugged his shoulders whenever Daichi talked to him. It was worrisome.

When they were told they could finally go, Daichi could only tell Suga was relieved by the expression on his face and body language. Still no words were said. 

“I can’t estimate how long this trip will be.” The male worker said as they got into the off-road vehicle. It was Daichi and Suga in the back and a male and female worker in the front.   
“With all the destruction the storm brought here, we might be looking at several delays and even more down where the tsunami hit.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Daichi said. There was really nothing more to say or anything he felt like saying. He’d grown more worried over Suga that he was making himself sick over it. 

He looked over to Suga who had his hands folded on his lap and his gaze on his feet as they started moving down the road. 

As they were just told is that they weren’t sure how long the trip would be, Daichi prayed it was short. He hoped that when they got their and saw their friends - that he also prayed were okay - it would ease Suga more and maybe he’d start talking again. 

Daichi kept quiet, but ended up listening to the chatter from the radio that was up front. They were talking in weird codes to let other channels know that certain areas were secure or if other shelters needed supplies and whatnot. 

“Channel 26” 

“On our way to the eastern shelter. Traveling with two highschool aged boys.” The man driving through his walkie talkie. 

“Are you available for checking east side mountain routes?” 

‘East side mountain routes. They’d be checking where we’re staying. They could check on the others!’ Daichi thought.

“Once we reach the shelter we will head that way.” The girl said.

“Thank you.” 

“...excuse me.” Daichi said.   
“Will you be over by any of the new developments up there?” 

“Uh... I think so. Why?” The man asked.

“That’s where we came from. Our friends are still there and we had no food there and it’s in an area with no service. We haven’t had a chance to get in contact with them to see how they’re doing.” 

The man and woman both looked at each other, trying to decide how to answer. Daichi prayed they say-

“Okay. We’ll check on your friends and get food and supplies to them.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

It was about two hours of sitting and lightly dozing for Ukai as he sat in the room and kept an eye on Kageyama, Hinata, and Nishinoya while Tanaka was hopefully downstairs sleeping. It was then that someone came in saying they had a phone and could contact their family members. 

Ukai took the opportunity first to call his family and tell that what happened before he would wake up the boys. Luckily, they answered.

 

“Hello?” 

“Hey mom, it’s Keishin.” 

“Keishin? Is everything alright?” 

“I’m okay. Most of us are, but there was a tsunami on the island. We’re in a shelter now.” 

“Oh my goodness! Were you hurt?” 

“No, I’m alright. Listen, I can’t talk for long but I just wanted to let you know what happened.” 

“Okay... okay... when will you be back?” 

“I’m not sure. We took a boat here, but I don’t know how we’ll get back. I’ll try and contact you if I can when I’m headed back.” 

“Okay... I love you. Take care of those kids.” 

“I will. I love you too mom. Tell everyone I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

“Yes, I will...”

“Okay... bye mom.” 

“Bye dear.” 

 

When he hung up he looked for at the bulky phone for a seconds before handed it back to the man who stood patiently waiting. Ukai didn’t even have to decide who to wake up right away because Hinata was already stirring and sat up. 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, wrapping his blanket tighter around his body. He shivered and sniffled before looking up and saw Ukai.

“Coach?” 

“Hey kiddo.” Ukai said, kneeling in front of the younger.

“You’re okay.” Hinata said, stumbling over into Ukai’s arms to give him a hug. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Takeda’s okay too.” Ukai said, patting Hinata’s back.

“Where is he?” Hinata asked, pulling away to look around for the teacher.

“He’s downstairs with the doctors, but he’s okay. But hey, we have a phone for you to call your parents.” 

“Really?” He asked. Ukai could tell he was excited but still drowsy and looked kind of sick. He had also felt warm when he hugged Ukai a minute ago. 

“Here. You may make a quick call.” The man handed Hinata the phone and he quickly started dialing. Ukai stood up and waited on the other side of the room while Hinata talked. 

The conversation started out the same as Ukai’s had with his own mother. Hinata quietly explained that it was him and what happened. Ukai started to let his mind wander while Hinata talked until he heard him sniffling and voice cracking as he spoke.

“I’m scared... and I... I...” 

Ukai didn’t know the subject of what Hinata was talking about with his mother, but when he turned his attention back to him-Hinata was crying. He was folded in on himself and was crying. He nodded every couple of seconds as if he were agreeing with whatever his mother was saying over the phone. 

Ukai didn’t want to interfere with his conversation, but he also wished he didn’t have to watch Hinata suffer the way he did. 

He looked away so he didn’t have to watch, but the man who brought the phone leaned over to Ukai and asked if Hinata could finish shortly so the others could use it before he had to bring it back. 

He nodded and walked over to Hinata and crouched back down, resting a hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked up and knew what Ukai came by to say. He nodded to let Ukai know he understood. 

“I-I gotta go, mom...” He said through a rough, raspy voice.

“Okay, listen to me Shouyou. We will be doing everything we can to get you home, alright? Stay with your friends and stay safe, okay?”

“Okay mom... I love you.” Hinata said.

“I love you too sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.” 

Hinata ended the call and looked down at the bulky phone for a couple of seconds before wiping his tears with his arm and handing the phone back to Ukai.

 

☆☆☆

 

This situation that they found themselves in was really not making anything any better. There were 30 extra people in the house that they didn’t know and had no actual way of helping them other than to provide shelter from the storm that had now passed.

“How can you not have food here? Aren’t you rich?” 

“You built this house and have no more money for food?”

“Where are you hiding it?” 

“Too greedy to actually food the poor?” 

The mob of people were irate, anxious, and hungry and were taking it out on them. Or at least that’s what Ennoshita was trying to tell himself.

“W-we’re just visiting. We came here the other day and didn’t have any food with us.” He said. 

Everyone was downstairs expect Kinoshita and Narita, who were hopefully getting some sleep with all this racket going on. They were all at a lost as what to do. This had been going on for hours and it was only getting worse.

“You can’t just expect us starve!” 

“There’s no reason to be so greedy!” 

“We need food too!” 

“Then you should’ve thought of that before you came here!” 

Everyone was surprised to see that it was Tsukishima that yelled and got the crowd of people to stop.   
They turned to him and he looked furious. The people were afraid of what he was going to say next, but they seemed to be saved by the bell when there was knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	8. What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been super busy! Getting ready to start school which isn’t actually what’s been keeping me busy, but I’ve started my own baking business! It’s not an official business, just local, but I have a name and logo and everything! Super excited! 
> 
> And I’m also going on a last minute trip so I’m also getting ready for that.

Everyone went quiet for a minute just to make sure, and there again was another knock at the door. Asahi walked over and answered it with everyone hoping more people weren’t looking for shelter.   
It was two people. A man and woman both wearing vests. 

“Is this where the Karasuno volleyball team is staying?” The man asked. 

“Yeah, that’s us.” Asahi answered, confused. 

“Your friends, Sugawara and Sawamura asked us to check on you.” The woman answered.

“They’re okay?” Ennoshita asked, excited to know that their friends were alive and made it through the storm. 

“Yes. We took them down to the east shelter to find your other friends.” 

“Are they alright too?” 

“We are not sure.” 

That wasn’t the answer they wanted, but maybe that meant they were all okay...?

“Did you bring us resources?” One of the people asked. 

“There’s nothing here for us!” Someone else shouted.

“Who is all this?” The man asked Asahi. 

“We provided them with shelter during the storm. They said they lived up the mountain and their town was destroyed.” He explained.

“But they have no food here!” 

“They’re hiding it from us!” 

“What is going on?” The man asked. 

“You.” Someone from the crowd of people said, pointing to the man and woman who were still standing in the doorway.   
“You got up here. Take us with you.” 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

“They should have food for us.” 

The crowd seemed to head for the door and were leaving, but what exactly did that mean?

“Ennoshita-San.” Yamaguchi said.   
“What’s going on?” 

Ennoshita was wondering that himself. It seemed like they were all leaving, but where did that leave them? The man and woman came looking for them, so what did that mean? 

“Um... we came to check and see how you were all doing, but we weren’t expecting this crowd.” The man said. 

“Neither were we... they needed help, but we could only provide shelter. This isn’t even our house. We’re only staying a week before we go back to Miyagi.” Ennoshita explained.

“Well...” The man sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “We only have this one car and it isn’t enough room for everyone.”

“Let’s go already!” Someone from outside called. 

“So...” The woman said.   
“What should we do?”

 

 

☆☆☆

 

Ukai managed to wake Kageyama and Nishinoya to talk to their parents, but Nishinoya was the only one who talked. 

It worried him that Kageyama only seemed to hum or grunt over the phone to his parents. Not a word was said from him the whole conversation. But in the end he did seem more relaxed. 

Now Nishinoya, after talking with his parents, had his head in hands and groaned. While they were on the phone, someone came by with breakfast. Hinata seemed to be making himself eat while Kageyama ate incredibly slow. 

When Ukai asked if Nishinoya was going to eat he said he felt like he was going to be sick. The noise of people talking had triggered another migraine that he’d been working so hard to sleep off. 

Ukai crouched next to him and talked quietly.   
“Do you want something for your head?” 

“Mmn.” Was all Nishinoya could said. Talking made him more sick and he couldn’t more or shake his head to respond either. 

“I’ll go get the doctor and see what they can give you.” 

He didn’t wait for Nishinoya to respond, but he did ask Kageyama if he could watch him while Ukai invited Hinata to go downstairs with him. 

Hinata looked exceptionally depressed now and Ukai wanted to get him out and moving and hoped that’d help. 

Ukai helped Hinata stand, even though he was reluctant. He wrapped the blanket around himself and followed Ukai. 

“It’s noisy...” Hinata said as they walked through the warehouse and down to the medical ward. It had gotten a lot busier since they’d first arrived. There were several long rows of cots and blankets along the floor with people all around.

“I know. It’s pretty crowded isn’t it.” Ukai replied, loud enough for Hinata to hear over the chatter. Hinata stayed close as they walked to the medical ward. It wasn’t busy there, but they were treating several people. Including Takeda.

“Can I help you?” A nurse asked as she seemed to be sorting through papers. 

“I need medicine for one of my students.” Ukai said.

“Oh, what’s wrong sweetheart?” The nurse asked Hinata. 

“Not him. It’s for someone else. He’s upstairs. He needs something for his head.” 

“Well I think he needs something for his fever.” The nurse said. 

“His what?” Ukai looked over and Hinata and saw that his face was flushed and he slightly swayed on his feet. They were in a dark room before and he hadn’t noticed the redness in Hinata’s cheeks.

“Hinata, why didn’t you say anything?” Ukai asked, turning his attention to Hinata now. 

The first year shrugged and leaned more into Ukai. He himself didn’t actually know that he was sick until the nurse noticed. He realized he had all the symptoms of being sick now that he was up and moving. 

“Here, there’s a bed over here.” 

The nurse led him to a bed and got him some medicine and a blanket. Once he was settled and rested, Ukai got something for Nishinoya and brought it back up to him. 

Nishinoya was laying down, curled up in a ball, holding his head. And Kageyama glanced at Ukai when he walked in, but did a double-take when he didn’t see Hinata behind him. 

“He had a fever. He’s staying down their to be taken care of.” He said quietly to Kageyama. He said had no words to say, but Ukai could tell that answer wasn’t one Kageyama wanted. There wasn’t much he could do about that. 

Ukai coaxed Nishinoya to sit up and take the medicine for his head, then laid back down a second later. Then Ukai walked over to Kageyama and crouched in front of him.   
“How are you feeling? Do you have a fever?” He asked, placing his hand on Kageyama’s forehead.   
“You don’t seem warm, so that’s good. Can I get you anything?” 

Kageyama shook his head and looked down. He seemed alright, so Ukai had to tell himself that Kageyama would be okay and he should go check on Hinata, Takeda and Tanaka downstairs. 

“You okay watching Nishinoya?” He asked Kageyama, who nodded.   
“Okay. I’ll be downstairs with the others. Come get me if you or Noya need something, alright?” 

Ukai took a exasperated breath when he closed the door. This what not what they signed up for. This was chaos. These kids were supposed to be having an amazing, week long trip to an island paradise. Instead half were in a house without an adult in place they don’t know, far from any towns, and the others were sick, hurt or traumatized from the tsunami. 

No one and nothing could change what happened or stop it from happening again, but the circumstances could’ve been better. 

It didn’t help now to wallow, but Ukai could give anything for a quick smoke. Maybe someone would be outside smoking and would let him buy one. It was ridiculous he knew, but anything to take this edge off right now. 

He walked down the stairs and towards the exit, hoping someone was there. It sucked though when nobody was out there. No one but the car pulling up. Maybe one of them had one.

There would be no point in asking as it seemed that Daichi and Sugawara were the only two to get out of the car before it drove away... wait... what?p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	10. Connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that’s still a day late because I was on vacation then had 4 baking orders to fill in 4 days. One of them being a wedding cake that I cried over 6 times.

Tanaka slept for a while, but it didn’t seem that long when he woke up and was still tired. The best he got was a cot to sleep on, but it was almost less comfortable than the floor. But he did get a better blanket. 

As much as he wished he was home and could sleep in his own bed, he felt a little better and more capable of actually helping his friends if they needed him. 

And Ukai was there now too. Tanaka didn’t need the burden of taken care of his friends by himself now.  
He got up and wander around the medical ward, looking at the people who were in rows, being treated. 

The unmistakable orange hair stood out to him the most when he saw it at the end of the isle of beds. He started walking but it turned into a sprint as he made his way over.

“Hinata? What are you doing here?” He asked when he got over, crouching in front of Hinata. The younger was laying on the bed and was tightly gripping his pillow.  
“You okay?” 

He noticed how flushed Hinatas cheeks were along with his eyes that looked bloodshot. Had he looked like this earlier? The room they were in was dark, which made it hard to see more than his friends silhouettes. He wondered if he’d looked like this the entire time. 

Hinata groaned and had a pitiful expression on his face as he looked at Tanaka. He looked miserable. 

“Are you sick?” He asked. 

Hinata gave him a short nod and pulled the pillow he was holder closer to his chest as a shiver took over his body. 

Tanaka pulled the blanket Hinata had on closer to his face and tucked the sides around him. 

“Has a nurse seen you yet?” He asked and was answered with another nod.  
“Where’s Ukai?” This time it was a shrug.  
“Okay... Is it alright if I go check on Noya and Kageyama? Will you be alright by yourself?” 

Hinata looked hesitant and Tanaka noticed, but was glad that he nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll be back really quick. Just wanna make sure they’re okay.” 

Tanaka didn’t look back when he walked away because he didn’t want to see the look on Hinata’s face. He was already miserable and now he was sick on top of it all. Tanaka had one goal in mind and that was to check on the others and see if Ukai was there too.

He didn’t plan to get sidetracked, but the thing he saw in front of him was worth stopping for. 

“Daichi-San! Suga-San! What are you doing here?” He asked, running over to Daichi, Sugawara and Ukai, giving his two upperclassmen hugs. 

“We came looking for you guys.” Daichi said, hugging Tanaka back.  
“We been over nearly half the island looking for you guys.” 

“But that’s” 

“Yes, I already told them that was dangerous and they shouldn’t do it again, but at least they’re safe.” Ukai said. 

“Yeah. I’m glad to see you guys. Both of you.” Tanaka said, walking over to Suga to give him a hug, who had been rather quiet. That wasn’t like him even though it’s only been a minute or two. 

Sugawara hugged him and when they pulled away Tanaka saw him smile but he still didn’t have a word to say. 

“Um, I was going to check on Kageyama and Nishinoya. I also saw Hinata.” He said.

“How’s he doing?” Ukai asked. 

“He was really warm and didn’t say anything. I told him I’d be right back though so I should go quickly check on the others.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Daichi said. 

“I’ll go be with Hinata. Sugawara?” Ukai asked and he nodded. 

They then parted was with Ukai and Suga going to be with Hinata, while Daichi and Tanaka went to check on Kageyama and Nishinoya. 

“Hey, so did you guys really search half the island for us?” Tanaka asked as they walked over.

“Not really, but when we got to that little village we passed right before the mountain the villa is on, some lady helped up get in contact with someone. They were up north though so we traveled up there to be told you guys weren’t there, but someone helped up get here to you guys.” 

“What about the others?” 

“They’re still at the villa. We don’t have any way of contacting them, so we asked the people who drove us here if they could check on them for us.” 

“Oh... and... what about Suga?” 

Daichi stopped halfway up and the stairs and stood for a couple of seconds before turning to Tanaka. 

“Something happened... he... hasn’t spoken a word since. I was hoping that maybe... once we got here he’d say something, but... that hasn’t happened yet.” 

“That... what... do you know?” 

“... yeah... I know what happened... I’m... hoping knowing you guys are okay will help him. Even if it’s just for now. I don’t know how long this is going to affect him...” 

Tanaka noticed how Daichi was becoming more heated as he talked about this whole thing. 

“Kageyama isn’t really talking either. I think this whole thing scared him... weird to see him scared... I sometimes forget he’s only a first year.” 

“Yeah... I know.” Daichi said, then continued to climb to the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door to the dark room. 

It appeared that Nishinoya was asleep and Kageyama was still sitting against the back wall and noticed it was Daichi who walked in with Tanaka. 

“Hey.” Daichi said quietly, making his way over to Kageyama and pulled him into a hug. The first year held tightly onto Daichi like he might’ve never seen him again.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Kageyama nodded on Daichi’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to want to pull away, but Daichi turned to look at Nishinoya.  
“How’s he doing?” 

Kageyama lightly shrugged but didn’t say anything. Like Sugawara, he had no words to say.

“He’s sleeping.” Tanaka said, making sure Nishinoya was completely covered with his blanket.  
“He’s been sleeping a lot.” 

“Well if he has a concussion, it’s good that he’s resting.” Daichi said. 

“Yeah.” Tanaka sat next to Nishinoya and watched over him.  
“You going to see Hinata?” 

“Yeah, yeah since Noya’s sleeping. You wanna come with?” Daichi asked Kageyama, who nodded. He helped him up and waited for Kageyama to wrap his blanket around himself.  
“You okay?” 

Tanaka nodded.  
“I’ll let you know if he wakes.” 

“Alright. We’ll be back. You good?” Daichi asked Kageyama as they walked out of the room. 

He nodded and seemed perkier now that he was up. They then walked down the stairs and to the medical ward where they found Suga sitting on the bed with Hinata. 

“Look who I brought with me.” Daichi said. The moment Sugawara was Kageyama he gave him a hug. They both seemed really relived to see each other. Now it was his and Hinatas turn, who also looked happy to see Daichi. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“... better.” He answered and leaned against Daichi’s chest.  
“But... is Sugawara-San okay?” 

 

☆☆☆

 

The Karasuno team that was still in the Villa, followed the man and woman down the hill with the people who had stayed with them. They were told there was a radio in the car that they could use to communicate with the base and maybe get in touch with their friends. 

It was a dangerous walk down the mountain with the wet mud and holes created by the rain. Several of them slip and fell, but luckily none were hurt by the time they got to the bottom. 

“We don’t have any food with us currently, but we can start the walk now.” The man said, leading the people down the road while the woman stayed with Karasuno and use the car radio to get in touch with the shelter. 

“Unit 26 reporting in.” The woman explained over the radio the whole situation and waited for an answer on what to do. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” Yamaguchi asked Ennoshita. 

He sighed,  
“I hope so... maybe they’ll know something about-“ 

“Excuse me.” The woman said, interrupting their conversation.  
“Is there a name you could give us of someone you’re looking for at the shelter?”

“Um, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi are the ones who went out.” Asahi answered. 

They then waited anxiously to see if one of them would pick up. If they were there and okay. But they didn’t expect to hear Ukai’s voice over the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	11. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, thought I’d have more writing since I didn’t go to school so I could work on my business. But working out and practicing new recipes have taken up a lot more of my time that I thought XD oh well.

It really was Ukai. Not someone who sounded like Ukai, but actually the Ukai Keishin. Their coach.

“U-Ukai-San?” Ennoshita said.   
“Is that really you?”

“As I live and breath. How are you you all doing?” He asked. 

“Better knowing you’re okay. Are the others with you?” 

“Yes. So is Daichi and Sugawara.” 

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief. A huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders just knowing that they were all alive. 

“Are they okay?” Narita asked. 

Their was a static sigh on Ukai’s side.  
“I don’t want you all worry when you should be taking care of each other.” 

“We will. But... please... can you tell us what’s wrong?” Asahi pleaded.

Ukai sighed again and a couple seconds went by before he spoke again.  
“A couple of them have fevers and are mostly okay. Nishinoya however does have a concussion and Takeda-Sensei was hurt... but like I said, I want you to not worry about us and take care of eachother. We’re in good hands.”

“Alright... what do you think we should do?” Ennoshita asked.  
“All our stuff is in still in the house.” 

“Leave it. Go with them and come down to the shelter. It’s safer here. We’ll figure things out here.” 

“Okay... we’ll see you soon.” 

The Jeep they brought up only had three seats in the back, but if they squished together they could fit four. So the first years and Shimizu all got in and the others walked beside it. 

They shelter was a a pretty far walk, but the workers said their was a certain point they could get to and get in another vehicle. 

The group that had stayed with them got a head start and they never ended up running into them along the way. 

Luckily, the road was paved and wasn’t covered in too much mud, but there were several tree branches and leaves covering it, which made it a little more difficult, but not by much.

It took about 45 minutes to finally get to the meet up point, but there was only one Jeep left for Asahi, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita to share for the rest of the ride to the shelter.

“It seems like we lost your friends.” The man driving them said. 

“Our friends are in that car.” Narita pointed to the Jeep right beside them.

“No, the other folks. There were about 30 of them. That got in the vehicles and left as soon as they could. Left you all behind.” 

“They weren’t our friends. We just gave them shelter during the storm. It took out their village in the mountains.” Ennoshita said.

“No kidding.” He said, surprised and intrigued.   
“And you live in a place big enough for that many people?” He said, putting the car in drive and pulling away, with the other car following behind. It was nice to no longer have to walk.

“Yeah. We were staying in that new Villa for the week... but the storm and Tsunami kind of stopped that.” 

“And you gave all those folks shelter.” The man whistled.  
“Well I can definitely guarantee good karma is coming your way for that good deed. Who knows where they would’ve ended up if you didn’t offer your home.” 

The three second years and Asahi who was in the front exchanged looks with eachother. They didn’t know what else they should’ve done. They just needed shelter and they said yes. Afterwards it seemed like bad idea because of not having food and barely enough sleeping spaces, but maybe what they did was for the best. 

 

☆☆☆

 

“I’m going to go check on Takeda-Sensei. You guys okay?” Daichi asked. 

Both Hinata and Sugawara nodded and Hinata moved over for Suga to lay next to him. Daichi smiled seeing that both Hinata and Sugawara seemed more at ease in eachothers presence. 

He wandered through the ward looking for Takeda. It was Ukai’s unmistakable hair that led him to where he needed to be. 

“How is he?” He asked, looking down at Takeda. His eyes were closed and he had an oxygen mask over his face, as well as several bandages on his body. 

“He needs proper treatment. His injury is worse than I thought... and there’s only so much they can do with what they got.” 

Daichi didn’t really know what to say. Ukai looked distraught and wasn’t sure how to help him or what to do. 

He was grateful for the nurse who came over and spoke for him. 

“He still hasn’t woken up and we have been monitoring him closely. He’s in one of the worse conditions here. There’s not much we can do, but we’re managing. He shouldn’t be in pain.” She said while writing on her clipboard. 

“That’s good... What should we do?” Daichi asked, nervously bouncing in the balls of his feet. 

“There’s not much you can right now. The only thing I would suggest is trying to get in contact with any ship going back to the mainland so we can transport him to a proper hospital. As long as he doesn’t have a fever, he should be fine.” 

“Um... why a fever?” Daichi asked.

“If anyone here who plans on taking the ferry home, they need to be examined and can’t be sick. When things like this happens, diseases are born and we have to treat it. It’s safer to keep it here and treat it Incase it gets worse.” 

“How long could that take?” Ukai asked before Daichi could. They were both thinking the same thing regarding - right now - only Hinata. 

“For the tests, not long, but if the patient has an above average temperature, they will stay here for treatment. It may take a couple days or a week to make sure conditions are under control.” 

“What if conditions are critical?” Ukai continued to ask questions.

“As long as they aren’t sick with any other ongoing symptoms, they can go, regardless of anything else that might be wrong with them. If they are extremely sick and there is nothing more we can do for them here, they will be choppered in to a Tokyo hospital under quarantine to be safe.” 

Getting everyone home at the same time now seemed that much more difficult. But at least...

“Okay, thank you.” Ukai said, then when the nurse walked away, he turned to Daichi.  
“The others are on their way.” 

“You got in contact with them?” Daichi asked. 

“Yes. They’re with some rescue team or something.” 

“The Jeep we sent for them. It must’ve made it.” 

“It seems like it. But when they get here, we need to plan to leave as soon as possible and keep them away from anyone that is sick.” 

“What about Hinata?” 

Ukai sighed.  
“I don’t think he’s sick in the way they are talking about, but they won’t let him go either way until he no longer has a fever. Right now we need to figure out when the next ferry is coming in and when we can leave. I’ll contact the owner of the house and have him mail our things to the school.” 

“Okay. I’ll handle that. You should stay with Takeda-Sensei. I’ll worry about the others and make sure they get here okay.” 

“You don’t have to-“ 

“I am. I’ll go tell the others what’s happening and wait for them to get here. And I’ll find someone to talk to about leaving here. You just worry about Sensei.” 

Ukai sighed and seemed to think over the situation. He looked over and looked at the state Takeda was in. That’s when he decided to let Daichi take over.

“Okay. I trust you. But if it gets to be too much, tell me. Don’t wait.”

“I will. Just make sure Sensei only get better and not worse.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

Hinata was curled up next to Sugawara to keep warm as they both shared the thin blanket he was given earlier. 

He was glad his Senpai was there and didn’t feel so alone. Kageyama was there too. A nurse had brought him a chair and laid his head back and fell asleep. 

It was nice to be with the two teammates he was closest with. Besides Tanaka and Nishinoya. He also wondered how Yachi was doing. And the others. 

They were supposed to be having an awesome vacation, and instead they were doing... this. 

He wanted to go home. He thought when they got here he’d never want to leave, but now all he wanted to do was go home to his family. 

When would that be? Soon? Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	12. Cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unintentionally started posting on Sunday instead of Saturday... guess it’s a thing now!

The shelter had just started serving dinner when the jeeps full of people arrived. But to Daichi’s dismay, none of his teammates occupied any of them. 

“Is this it?” He asked the person directing them all in. 

“No. We have three more Jeeps coming in. They should be here shortly.” 

“Okay, thank you.” He said, then walked to get food and bring it to everyone. Kageyama came to help.

“They’re on their way still.” He said to Kageyama, who was looking for an answer, but like Suga, they were both still having trouble finding their words.   
Daichi didn’t get made at this or believe they were making it up. 

Everyone dealt with trauma differently, but he was surprised how they were reacting the same to two different types of trauma. 

Kageyama nodded at the answer and took four bowls to bring to Sugawara, Hinata, and Ukai, along with one for himself, while Daichi brought three with him for himself, Tanaka, and hopefully Nishinoya. 

He’d been between checking on everyone and trying to find a phone to use to call people who would help them get off the island and back home. He did say that he was going to stay with Tanaka and Nishinoya and eat with them. 

“Hey.” He whispered.   
“I brought dinner. Who’s up for weird looking chili stuff?” 

“You know I am.” Tanaka joked, but Daichi could see the exhaustion on his face from the small bit of light coming into the room. 

“You think you can eat, Noya?” Daichi asked, resting a hand on Nishinoya shoulder. 

Noya slowly shook his head and curled into himself more. Daichi wasn’t going to push too hard since he knew Noya at most of his lunch and had been drinking. 

“Okay. It’s here if you want it.” 

He then went to eat his own food and sat with his back against the wall next to Tanaka. 

“They here yet?” Tanaka asked in a hushed voice. 

“No. They’re still more Jeeps coming in though, so hopefully soon. More people have left the shelter though. Went back to their homes to fix them or went to stay with relatives on the other side of the islands.” 

“Has anyone left the island?” 

“I don’t think so yet. Anyone who wants to leave needs to be free from any sort of fever or sickness in case of disease spreading. It’s just a safety thing, but I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” 

“When do you think that’ll be?” 

“Once they get here, I’ll see about getting checked and seeing when we can leave. Hopefully soon so we’re not stuck here too long. Everybody wants to be home.”

“Yeah.” Tanaka said, moving his sloppy bowl of food around with his spoon.  
“Sucks that we came here only for this to happen. Kinda makes you wonder... never mind.” He sighed,  
“There’s no way that’s true.” 

“What’s not?” 

“You know... how people say everything happens for a reason?” 

“Yeah.” Daichi said skeptically, curious as to where Tanaka was taking this.

“Do you think there’s a reason this happened? Did we do something to get this bad karma?” 

“What are you talking about? Bad karma? These things just happen. It’s just the earth going through it’s cycles and we were here.” 

“I know... but all these bad things are happening to people who don’t even know what hit them. How is that fair?” 

Tanaka seemed really distressed. The constant worry for others and being around so many hurt people was taking a toll on his mental stability.

“It’s not... but... sometimes... I don’t know... we just gotta be strong. For ourselves and others. In times like these, it’s important to stick together and be there for eachother. Like you’re doing for Nishinoya.” 

“Yeah...” Tanaka said with a sigh and continued moving his food around his bowl with the spoon. 

“And even if-“

“Excuse me.”   
A man said quietly, and Nishinoya whined at the noise.   
“Your friends have arrived.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Daichi said.   
“I’ll be right down.” 

He got up and grabbed his empty bowl.  
“We’re going to be okay. Alright?” He said, crouching back down besides Tanaka and rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“I know.” Tanaka nodded.   
“It’s just... difficult.” 

“I get it. But you’re doing good. We’ll all make it home.”

“I trust you. I know we will. Go let the other know then as well.” He said. 

Daichi smiled.  
“I will.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

They made it! Finally! It had taken them all day to drive through all that the storm had washed over the road and down to the shelter. 

It had been easier for the workers to get up the mountain first, but then workers trying to get power back on had blocked several of they ways down and they ended up taking several detours to get down. 

Everyone was ready to sleep and eat and see their friends. It helped knowing they were okay, but seeing them would make them feel a lot better too. 

There was already a team of people waiting for their arrival by the front. They lead them in and brought them warm food and a place for them to occupy while they waited. 

They were given blankets, a couple coats for some of them and water and were told someone would be by with a phone they could use to call their parents.   
After that, it wasn’t long before Daichi came by to see them all.

“You guys made it!” He said, and greeted all of them individually. 

“And you guys made it here okay.” Asahi said when Daichi got to him. 

“Yeah... we did alright.” 

Asahi gave him a funny look at that comment.

“I’ll explain later.” Daichi said quietly, as to not worry the others.   
“Did you all get something to eat?” 

“Yeah. They brought us food when we got here.” Ennoshita said.   
“Are the others okay?” 

“Tanaka is upstairs with Nishinoya. He has a pretty bad concussion but they let him stay in a separate room away from noise. Sugawara and Kageyama are keeping Hinata company in the infirmary. He has a small fever.” 

“What about Ukai and Takeda-Sensei?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“Ukai... is with Takeda-Sensei... who is also in the infirmary. He got hurt during the tsunami and is being treated.” Daichi said. 

“Can we see him?” Kinoshita asked. 

“No. And you shouldn’t go see Hinata either. Tomorrow we’re gonna see about getting back to Miyagi, or at least the mainland, but you can’t go if you’re sick. Someone is going to help take tests before you can leave.” 

“What about Hinata?” Yachi asked. 

Daichi sighed.   
“I don’t know yet. I’m trying to do what I can so Ukai can be with Takeda-San, so right now, I’m just trying to get as many of us back home. Hopefully by tomorrow.” 

Everyone nodded and seemed to agree, but no one else voiced their concerns after hearing that Daichi was taking care of almost everything to Ukai could be elsewhere. It was really brave of him. 

“That’s good to know... we should probably get some rest then.” Ennoshita said.  
“Busy day tomorrow.” 

Everyone agreed and arranged the cots and blankets so they could try and get some sleep. Who knew how much they would actually get now that they knew the whole situation. 

“Okay. Goodnight guys. Get some rest.” Daichi said, and tried to believe they were going to try and get some sleep and weren’t just pretending. 

Asahi walked with Daichi and up the stairs back the room Nishinoya and Tanaka were in. 

“I just came from here when you guys got here. Noya’s been sleeping a lot. Whenever he’s awake he’s miserable.” Daichi said as the scaled the metal stairs. 

Asahi took a breath as if he was going to say something, but couldn’t seem to find the words. 

“I hope he can get home without being in too much pain.” Daichi continued to say. “My biggest concern right now is Hinata. They said if anyone was sick that they couldn’t leave the island until they knew there are no live diseases going around.” 

He stopped and turned to Asahi before they got to the top of the stairs.  
“If Hinata or anyone else has to stay until they are cleared to leave, I’m going to stay with them. I don’t want Ukai to stay if he can leave with Takeda-San. Can you help make sure they all get home if I stay?” 

There was no doubt Asahi was going to make sure everyone was going to get home safe, but honestly, he didn’t hear most of what Daichi said, as he was worrying about Nishinoya and how he was going.

“Y-yeah. You got it.” 

“Alright. Now come on. I’m sure Noya will be happy to see you.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

Who knew what time it was. Time seemed to be non-existent or just moving at an impossible pace. It was dark... that’s all he knew. But he also knew that despite all the light snoring, their was still at least one person up. And he knew who. 

“Tsuki.” He whispered.  
“Tsuki.” 

He heard Tsushima take a deep breath before rolling over to face him.   
“What?” 

“I knew you’d be up.” Yamaguchi said. 

“Your point?” Tsukishima said irritably, but also not. It seemed to be his normal tone that Yamaguchi was used to. 

“I just figured you wouldn’t be able to sleep either. It’s cold in here.” He said, rolling over to look up at the ceiling. 

Everything in the warehouse get so big and empty. It was depressing just thinking about having to stay here. He couldn’t imagine having to stay after losing your home, like several of the people here.

“The air is up to high.” Tsukishima said. 

“Yeah... hey, do you think we’ll get home tomorrow? If we can get on a boat?” 

“Who knows? We’re not the only ones trying to leave. It’s probably going to be harder than Daichi said.” 

Yamaguchi softly sighed.  
“I hope you’re wrong. I really want to go home. There’s too much going on here...” 

Tsukishima hummed. 

“I mean... this is all just so crazy. How do you feel about all of this?”

“Tired.” Tsukishima said. 

“Me too... I’m tired of worrying that more of us are going to get hurt and won’t be able to leave the island and be stuck here and-“

“Go to sleep, Yamaguchi.” He said. 

“Okay.” He sighed, knowing Tsukishima stopped him from continuing to ramble.   
“Goodnight Tsuki.” He said, rolling over to try and get warm. 

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	13. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and sore from working out at the gym...

Ukai woke up to several people talking and moving and was eventually shaken completely awake.

“Are you with this patient sir?” The nurse asked.

Ukai blinked and looked up at the bed where Takeda was surrounded by several other nurses and doctors.

“Y-yeah. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s seems the infection from his injury is getting worse. We’re doing what we can, but we may need to transfer him the Tokyo for treatment.” 

“How would you do that?” Ukai asked.   
“We came with twelve kids who also need to get back home.” 

“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t know how to help with that. All I know is that we are going to try and get him transferred today by ferry, but if that isn’t possible within 12 hours, we are going to have him airlifted.” 

That was a lot of information to process after having just woken up. He needed to figure out all the details and make sure they could leave with them on the ferry, if it even came. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Ukai said.

“You’re welcome, but now I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the room while we treat the patient.” 

“I... yeah.” Ukai sighed.  
“Can I just see him really quick?” 

The nurse turned back to look at the others working and hesitantly nodded.   
“But only for a second please.”

“Of course.” 

Takeda’s breathing was heavy and it took several nurses to keep him from moving around too much as they cleaned his wound. 

He hoped they could give him something for the pain when they were done so he didn’t have to suffer. 

“Okay, sir.” The nurse said.   
“Please step out while we treat the patient. He is in good hands.” 

He knew he was, but he felt guilty for leaving him. Takeda was a 29 year old man, but age didn’t matter. No one should be alone with people you don’t know when you’re sick. 

He had to now focus and see about them all leaving this island when they went to take Takeda. 

 

☆☆☆

 

Daichi had come by to wake everyone up and tell them what Ukai had told him. They all got up before everyone else, so breakfast wasn’t being served yet. All they could do was wait. 

“...did Asahi-San ever come back last night?” Kinoshita asked. 

“No. He stayed with Tanaka and Nishinoya.” Ennoshita answered. 

“Oh... how’s Nishinoya doing?” 

“Don’t know.” Ennoshita shrugged. 

“Mm...”

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for either Daichi or Ukai to come back and give them some news on what was going on. 

It had probably been over an hour before others started waking up and breakfast was served. It wasn’t until then that Daichi had shown back up.

“Sorry. We’re trying to get on the next ferry out all together. It leaves around noon but we all need to make sure no one has a fever or anything before hand.” He explained, but they could all see the dark circles under his eyes.

“What about Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked.

“That’s what’s taking so long. Neither Kageyama nor Suga will leave without him, but they need to get back too. Ukai’s trying to figure out a way to get him back, even if he’s sick.” 

“So... what should we do?” Yachi asked.

“Once you’ve all eaten breakfast, you’ll get checked for sickness or fever. If you’re clear than you will be ready to depart the ferry at noon. Hopefully we all make it on today.” 

“Wow... you guys have been busy.” Ennoshita said. 

“Well... Takeda isn’t doing well, so he’s leaving today reguardless. If he can’t get on the ferry, they’re taking him by air. Ukai wants us all to be on the ferry today if possible, so he’s doing what he can right now.” 

“Is there any way we can help?” Narita asked. 

“Yeah, if one of you could bring Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi breakfast would be helpful while I take Kageyama, Sugawara, and Hinata theirs.” 

“Got it.” 

“Thanks.” Daichi said,  
“I’ll be back when I’m done.” 

 

When he left, Ennoshita brought breakfast to the three upstairs while the others ate their own and waited for the nurse, who came shortly after they had finished. 

They were happy to hear that none of them had fevers or sickness and were okay to leave. Ennoshita then went back up to the three upstairs with the nurse so they could be checked as well.   
Everyone was okay to go. 

Now... they wait.

 

☆☆☆

 

‘Why did that happen?... it wasn’t even that bad... right? It could’ve been worse... but why did it have to happen? Why did it happen when everything was already so bad? 

Could it have been avoided if I wasn’t already anxious? Was he going to do it anyway? Was it my fault? Has he done that to others before? Did she know he did it? Was I just... that gullible? 

I mean... anyone could’ve seen that it was a bad situation. No one would be stupid enough to be alone with a stranger... except me that is... 

We shouldn’t have even stopped there. Did I... do something to deserve this? Did I do something wrong? I... can’t even find the words to talk about it and I-‘

Sugawara jumped and was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his leg. He calmed down a little when he saw that it was only Kageyama. 

‘He looks worried... did I do something wrong again?’ 

“Hey. I have breakfast.” Daichi said, approaching them with three bowls of food. 

Suga was glad to not have to figure out what Kageyama was trying to say, since neither of them were talking. 

“Is Hinata still sleeping?”

Sugawara looked to his left and confirmed that Hinata was still sleeping beside him. He had been awake, but stuck inside his own head that he hadn’t been aware of anything else going on. 

“Let him sleep for a couple more minutes, then wake him so he can eat. Ukai’s down there right now, trying to get us on the ferry by noon. Hopefully they’ll let Hinata on, even though he’s sick. You two aren’t feeling sick either, are you?” 

Both Sugawara and Kageyama shook their heads at the question. 

“Good. But, even if we can’t get on the ferry today, Takeda is leaving regardless. He’s not doing well.” 

Daichi didn’t really want to give them anymore bad news, but he felt that leaving them not knowing would be worse. 

“So... a nurse should be coming by shortly to clear you for leaving... you guys alright for a little while longer?” 

Suga nodded when Kageyama did, but he didn’t actually mean it. He liked when Daichi was around. He knew what happened and understood how he was feeling. 

It was okay being around Kageyama and Hinata and there for them, but when he wasn’t doing well himself... he didn’t feel capable of being that strong upperclassman right now. 

But he also felt guilty for feeling that way when he could tell Daichi was getting to that point of being spent. He’d been around Daichi long enough to be able to identify when he was getting overwhelmed. There were also dark circles under his eyes that had shown how little sleep he’s gotten. 

“Good. Well, I’m going to go see if I can help Ukai-“ 

Suga reached for Daichi’s hand and looked up at him. Daichi also knew Suga well, and could tell he was worried about him. 

“I’ll be alright. You guys just eat and make sure Hinata does too before the nurse comes by. I’ll be back as soon as I know what going on. Okay?” 

Sugawara made a face but nodded reluctantly.

“Take care of eachother, alright. I’ll back soon.” 

 

☆☆☆

 

Suga always had a way of getting into his head. He knew he was right, but he couldn’t make himself worry about how he was doing when everyone else was doing worse. 

They needed somebody to be the one to help them through this. Ukai was doing what he could, Takeda was in the infirmary, so that made him next to be in charge and responsible. 

Was it stressful? Sure. Was he not sleeping because he was worried?... yeah. But it was just until they got home and everything would return to normal.

That was when his heart sank and realized it might not go back to normal when they got home.

Who knows how bad Takeda’s injury is, or if Nishinoya’s concussion would effect his life even after being healed. Kageyama couldn’t seem to find the words to comprehend what happened... and Sugawara too, but for a reason that shouldn’t have even happened. 

And they all would never forget this and would probably be dealing with it longer than Daichi had thought. 

This wasn’t all going to go away just by getting home... but that was a start... right? 

Daichi stopped before getting to where Ukai was and just let himself think and recollect himself. He couldn’t go in there flustered, so he waited outside and took a breath. 

He needed to have a clear mind if they wanted to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

**Author's Note:**

> 4/20/19 
> 
> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
